Avec un Si
by Kamala1
Summary: SPOILER TOME 7 J'aurai souhaité avoir une meilleure vie, une vie avec mes parents souhaita Harry. J'aurai souhaité que tout se passe autrement, revenir en arrière et tout réécrire… souhaita Lily.
1. La pierre du Si

**Avec un si…**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling.

**Spoiler :** Tome 7 inclus ! **SPOILER TOME 7 !!!!**

XxXx

**Chapitre 1 : la pierre du Si**

Harry avançait lentement, à tâtons dans les couloirs obscurs de cette immense et lugubre maison. C'est fou tout ce que cette demeure pouvait avoir de commun avec son maître. Les murs étaient d'un noir grisâtre… comme le reflet de son âme. Par les fenêtres, perçait la lumière blafarde de la lune… blafarde comme son teint. Et les couloirs étaient éclairés par ses torches aux flammes si rouges… rouges… comme ses yeux. Harry, réputé comme étant un courageux Gryffondor avala difficilement sa salive. Seul dans la maison de son pire ennemi, du meurtrier de ses parents, Lord Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry n'en menait pas large. Pourtant, il avait connu beaucoup d'épreuves : à onze ans il l'avait déjà combattu une première fois, via le corps qu'il partageait avec un autre : le professeur Quirrel. A douze ans, il l'avait une nouvelle fois terrassé en détruisant le journal qui enfermait une partie de son âme. A quatorze ans, il avait été témoin de sa renaissance et l'avait combattu pour la première fois seul à seul. A quinze ans, il avait combattu tout un groupe de mangemorts… Harry s'arrêta. Oui mais…

Ses amis avaient toujours été là. Et Dumbledore aussi…

Harry s'arrêta net, bien qu'il ait toujours fini par combattre Voldemort seul à seul, ses amis avaient toujours été là, derrière lui, pour le soutenir, pour l'aider le plus possible. Et Dumbledore… Dumbledore… il avait toujours été là pour le sauver au dernier moment… maintenant il était mort. A présent Harry était définitivement seul, désespérément seul. Mais il ne pouvait que se blâmer. A l'heure qu'il était, Hermione et Ron dormaient profondément dans la tente, protégés par une bonne douzaine de sorts, ignorant totalement où il était. C'est lui qui avait décidé d'y aller seul, contre l'avis de tous. Cependant, Harry savait que même si Hermione le désapprouvait totalement, elle l'aurait accompagné : pour lui mais aussi parce que Ron l'aurait suivi sans hésiter. Oui, s'il leur en avait parlé, Ron et Hermione seraient avec lui en ce moment, à ses côtés, prêts à lever leurs baguettes magiques pour le défendre si un quelconque mangemort se présentait en face d'eux. Harry ferma les yeux, douloureusement.

Il revit le corps de Sirius disparaître derrière les rideaux sombres de l'arche au département des mystères. Il revit Rogue lancer le sort fatal sur Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus qu'un tel événement se produise. En cinquième année, il avait mis tous ses amis en danger et avait causé la mort, par son attitude irraisonnée, la mort d'un des êtres qui lui était le plus cher au monde. L'année dernière, Dumbledore s'était affaibli plus que jamais pour l'aider à tuer Voldemort. Alors cette année, s'il devait y avoir un mort…

… ce serait lui.

La main qui tâtonnait le mur depuis au moins deux heures rencontra enfin le bois humide et solide d'une porte. Harry tira la poignée, sans résultat. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était là, il le savait.

C'était là que se cachait la pierre du Si.

La première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait été en contact avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et c'est là qu'il avait entendu parler de cette mystérieuse pierre, cette pierre plus puissante que la pierre philosophale et que Voldemort cherchait à tout prix.

Une pierre qui permettait de réécrire le passé.

« - _Si Voldemort la trouve_ » avait dit Mme McConagall, les traits tirés par l'angoisse. « _Le monde risque fort de tomber dans le chaos… Il réécrira tout, il aura une puissance démesurée. Il refera le monde à son avantage et nous pouvons dire tout de suite que nous n'existeront plus. Harry Potter en premier : sachant à présent comment Lily Potter a protégé son fils avant de mourir, il pourra faire le contre sort qui lui permettra de tuer Harry… »_

Harry s'était alors laissé tomber sur le sol, abattu, mais la réponse que Remus avait faite au professeur de métamorphose l'avait soulagé quelque peu.

« - _Certes, vous avez raison, Minerva, mais il faudra d'abord le temps à Voldemort de découvrir comment fonctionne cette pierre… Certaines personnes ont mis des années et des années à découvrir son secret. D'autres l'ont découvert tout de suite, mais c'était par pur hasard…_ »

Cette nouvelle avait angoissé Harry plus que jamais. Le temps pressait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre la main sur les quatre Hocruxes qui lui auraient permis de battre Voldemort à jamais. Si jamais Voldemort découvrait cette pierre, il était plus que conscient que les hocruxes ne serviraient plus à rien. Puis, quelques mois plus tard, Harry avait eu des nouvelles en espionnant un groupe d'exilés qui se trouvait près de la tente. « _L'heure était grave_ » : Voldemort avait trouvé la pierre du Si. Aussitôt, Harry avait décidé d'aller le lui enlever.

« _Non Harry, c'est trop dangereux…Il te faut garder impérativement des forces pour le vaincre et non risquer ta vie alors que l'heure n'est pas encore arrivée ! »_ lui avait dit Hermione.

_« Ne joue pas les kamikazes, Harry, s'il te plaît_. » avait ajouté calmement Ron.

Mais Harry, avec l'âge, était devenu plus têtu que jamais. Il n'avait plus rien à gagner plus rien à perdre depuis que Sirius était passé au-delà du voile et Dumbledore dans l'au delà tout court (et les horcruxes introuvables avec le temps qui pressait n'arrangeaient pas les choses). Et ses derniers instants de doute s'envolèrent quand il se trouva devant cette porte qui contenait ce qu'il recherchait.

« - _Alohomora_ ! » Murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Un jet de lumière vint transpercer la serrure mais rien ne se produisit.

'_Bien entendu, c'est trop facile !_'

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé ce grimoire sur l'ancienne magie au fin fond de la librairie Fleury and Bott (il regrettait cependant la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui lui aurait, pour sûr, offert un meilleur choix pour ses recherches… mais étant « l'indésirable numéro un », il n'était plus question de se montrer à Poudlard), Harry l'avait parcouru de long au large au moins quinze fois et commençait déjà à s'exercer dessus, à s'entraîner. Si sa mère avait su maîtriser la magie ancienne, il devait en être capable lui aussi. Il murmura à voix basse des paroles que lui même ne comprenait pas, des paroles d'une langue depuis longtemps oubliée, une langue celtique peut-être. Il les avait apprises par cœur.

Le bruit du loquet qui s'ouvrait arracha un nouveau sourire victorieux à Harry.

La pierre trônait au centre de la pièce et émanait une puissante lumière autour d'elle, une lumière rouge qui éclairait la totalité de la pièce. Harry, ignorant ce qui l'entourait, se dirigea à grand pas vers l'objet de sa quête. Sans réfléchir, et ayant complètement oublié la leçon de sa cinquième année, Harry s'empara de la pierre. Et là, le scénario fut identique à celui où il s'était emparé de la prophétie…

« - A présent, le gentil petit Potter va reposer la pié-pierre et va suivre gentiment sa Tatie Bella ! » dit une voix qui imitait de façon horrible la voix d'un bébé.

Harry serra la pierre dans ses doigts, une fureur sans nom l'envahissant.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Nom de jeune fille Black.

La cousine de Sirius.

Celle qui l'avait tué.

Harry se retourna, prêt à hurler « Jamais je ne vous la donnerai ! » mais il tomba nez à nez avec une quinzaine de baguettes magiques braquées sur lui. Bellatrix, la seule au visage découvert au milieu d'un groupe de Mangemorts encagoulés lui adressa un sourire cynique.

« - Tu ne pensais pas que ça serait facile, hein ? Pauvre petit Potter à sa maman ! Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu t'affronter plus vieux, plus puissant… te tuer sera vraiment trop facile…»

La fureur laissa place à la peur, une peur glacée. Fini la bravoure aveugle. Il allait mourir. Seul face à une quinzaine de mangemorts, il ne pouvait voir que la vérité en face. Sa vie allait s'arrêter là.

« - Adolphe, va chercher le maître. » dit Bellatrix à l'un des hommes masqués. « Dis-lui qu'on a un cadeau pour lui. »

Harry ferma les yeux et serra la pierre dans ses mains. Se sentant sur le point de s'évanouir, il entendait dans sa tête les paroles celtiques se répéter et se répéter encore… il entendit, vaguement, des pas se rapprocher dans le couloir.

Voldemort arrivait.

Harry soupira, la pierre toujours dans la main.

« _J'aurai souhaité avoir une meilleure vie, une vie avec mes parents…_ » Pensa-t-il.

Et alors que Voldemort pénétrait dans la pièce, un semblant de sourire satisfait sur le visage, le noir se fit autour de lui, et Harry tomba à la renverse… sans jamais toucher le sol.

xxx

Les deux premiers chapitres sont relativement courts, mais ceux qui suivent seront normalement beaucoup plus longs.


	2. Le voeu d'un fils le voeu d'une mère

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JKRowling

**Spoiler : les 7 tomes**

Ce chapitre est très très court. C'est plus la deuxième partie d'un prologue qu'autre chose. Les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus étoffés.

xxx

**Chapitre 2 : le vœu d'un fils, le vœu d'une mère**

Un vide intense venait de s'emparer de Lily Potter. James était mort, elle le savait, son cœur le lui disait. Le silence était à présent pesant dans la maison de Godric's Hollow, même Harry, dans ses bras, s'était étrangement tu. Plusieurs larmes perlèrent sur sa joue et vinrent atterrir sur la crinière déjà ébouriffée de son fils. L'amour de sa vie, sa moitié, était mort. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre mais l'enfant qui s'était immobilisé dans ses bras la ramena rapidement à la réalité. Non. C'était lui, à présent, sa seule raison de vivre…

'_Il ne verra jamais son père.'_ pensa-t-elle, le cœur brisé.

Mais un bruit la tira de ses sinistres et macabres pensées.

IL montait les escaliers. Lily, barricadée dans la chambre de son bébé vint se recroqueviller vainement dans un recoin de la pièce, serrant désespérément son fils dans ses bras.

« - Tout va bien, mon bébé ! » murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Maman est là, il ne peut rien t'arriver ! »

L'enfant leva ses yeux vert émeraude vers sa mère et Lily eut un instant le souffle coupé. Etait-ce toujours son fils qu'elle avait dans les bras ? Son bébé de un an ? Il avait l'air tellement grave, tellement triste… un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur lui, un regard peu commun pour un enfant de cet âge-là.

« - Harry ? » murmura-t-elle, confuse.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Le bébé ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait lui parler, lui transmettre un message, mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres. Lily n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, les bruits de pas venaient de s'arrêter devant la chambre de son fils. La jeune mère resserra son étreinte autour du corps fragile de son petit.

Il fallait qu'elle le sauve, quitte à mourir elle-même.

L'enfant s'agita un instant dans ses bras comme pour la prévenir de quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à réciter les paroles du vieux Celtique propres au sort de protection de la magie ancienne. Il fallait que son fils bénéficie de cet enchantement et soit protégé le plus longtemps possible.

'_Je serai prête à sacrifier ma vie pour que la sienne soit épargnée._'

Un filet de lumière transperça la serrure.

Frénétiquement, Lily continua à réciter mentalement la formule ancienne. Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Un voix de jeune homme résonna dans son esprit, couvrant les paroles celtiques qu'elle ne cessait de répéter.

« _J'aurai souhaité avoir une meilleure vie, une vie avec mes parents…_ »

Lily ouvrit les yeux, haletante, et rencontra une nouvelle fois le regard de son bébé. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. Ce regard… n'était pas celui d'un enfant mais d'un adolescent. Quelque chose la frappa. Cette voix… se pouvait-il que ce soit…

« - Harry ? »

Le bébé, ou l'adolescent dans la peau du bébé lui sourit et hocha lentement la tête. Mais un bruit sourd brisa le contact de leurs regards et Lily vit avec horreur Lord Voldemort pénétrer dans la chambre de son fils. Instinctivement, Lily posa le bébé dans son parc et vint se placer comme rempart devant son bébé.

« - Non ! Pas Harry ! »

« - Pousse-toi ! » rugit l'homme aux yeux rouges d'une voix sifflante.

Lily ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, prise soudainement de vertiges. Les paroles celtiques continuaient à se répéter, contre sa volonté, dans sa tête, et d'autres paroles, des paroles qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui étaient prononcées par cette même voix de jeune homme vinrent s'y ajouter. La voix de son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à celle de James ! Inconsciemment, Lily étendit les bras en guise de protection complémentaire pour le bébé. James… Harry…

« _J'aurai souhaité avoir une meilleure vie, une vie avec mes parents…_ »

Pourquoi en était-elle arrivée là ? Et ces paroles celtiques qui continuaient à tourner et à tourner dans sa tête ! Si au moins elle avait pu faire quelque chose de plus pour son fils, pour cet adolescent qui semblait habiter le corps de ce bébé…

« _J'aurai souhaité que tout se passe autrement, revenir en arrière et tout réécrire…_ » Se dit-elle mentalement.

Et au moment où Voldemort levait sa baguette vers elle, où son bébé commençait à pousser des hurlements angoissés, Lily se sentit partir en arrière… et elle ne toucha jamais le sol.

xxxx

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rewievé. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une rewiev !

Kam'


	3. J'ai de nouveau onze ans

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

**SPOILER :** Les **7** tomes. C'est très important, si vous n'avez pas lu le septième tome et que vous ne voulez rien savoir, il vaut mieux que vous attendiez pour lire mon histoire. Ce chapitre s'inspire vraiment d'un chapitre du septième tome.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

xxx

**Chapitre 3 : J'ai de nouveau onze ans**

(Harry and the Deathly Hallows, adaptation et extraits traduits de « The prince's Tale »)

_Elle était sur une balançoire avec sa sœur, il faisait beau, elle riait. Elle devait avoir neuf ou dix ans, elle ne savait pas exactement. Elle se sentait bien, une soif de liberté et d'aventure l'habitait. Elle agita ses jambes avec plus de vigueur et elle commença à se balancer de plus en plus haut, survolant peu à peu Pétunia._

_Cette dernière commençait à la sermonner, mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Quand la balançoire eut fini son arc de cercle, qu'elle se retrouva le plus haut possible, elle se jeta dans les airs. Avec le même émerveillement que d'habitude, elle se mit à voler, s'élançant vers le ciel en riant aux éclats. Au lieu de retomber sur le sol et de s'y écraser, elle réussit à remonter en flèche, jouant les trapézistes. Elle voulait voler, voler comme un oiseau, elle se sentait capable de faire tout ce que les autres pensaient être impossible. Il était évident que personne d'autre ne pouvait rester dans les airs aussi longtemps et que personne ne pouvait atterrir aussi doucement sur la terre ferme._

_Pétunia avait arrêté de se balancer. Les mains sur les hanches, elle était à présent en train de la gronder. Mais elle n'avait pas peur des avertissements de sa sœur, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver._

_« Mais je vais bien. » disait-elle en riant toujours. « Tuney, regarde ça. Regarde ce que je peux faire. »_

_La petite fille rousse ramassa une fleur qui était tombée d'un buisson. Elle attendit que Pétunia soit assez proche pour voir et elle dévoila la paume de sa main. La fleur était là, elle ouvrait et fermait ses pétales comme si elle était une sorte de créature magique. Lily était fascinée, mais Pétunia semblait effrayée._

_Elle hurla de nouveau._

_« Ca ne va pas te faire mal. » dit Lily, mais voyant la peur de sa sœur, elle préféra cacher la fleur et la jeter sur le sol._

_« Ce n'est pas bien. » dit Pétunia, mais ses yeux avaient suivi la fleur tomber sur le sol et s'attardaient à présent sur elle. « Comment fais-tu ça ? » ajouta-t-elle, et Lily sentit dans sa voix qu'elle l'enviait._

_« C'est pourtant évident, non ? » fit une voix derrière elles._

_C'était un petit garçon qui venait de surgir de derrière les buissons. Pétunia hurla et couru se réfugier près des balançoires. Lily, trop surprise, resta où elle était. C'était un garçon maigre aux cheveux noirs trop longs. Ses vêtements étaient tellement mal assortis qu'on aurait dit que c'était fait exprès : un jeans trop court, un manteau miteux et trop grand qui devait avoir appartenu à un adulte et une chemise étrange qui ressemblait à une blouse. Il devait avoir environ son âge, il était petit et avait le teint jaunâtre. Il semblait d'ailleurs regretter de s'être montré à elle car ses joues pâles commençaient à s'empourprer._

_« Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? » demanda Lily._

_L'enfant devant elle semblait en même temps nerveux et excité. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Pétunia qui tournait à présent en rond près de la balançoire, puis il baissa la voix et lui dit :_

_« Je sais ce que tu es. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Tu es… tu es une sorcière. » murmura le petit._

_Elle se sentit offensée._

_« Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que l'on dit aux gens, c'est méchant ! »_

_Elle lui tourna le dos, le nez en l'air, et se dirigea vers sa sœur._

_« Non ! » dit l'enfant. _

_Il était vraiment rouge à présent. Il se mit à poursuivre les filles, s'agitant dans tous les sens, ayant l'air d'une chauve souris. Les sœurs le regardèrent, d'accord toutes les deux pour le désapprouver, chacune se tenant à un poteau de la balançoire comme si elles y étaient en sécurité._

_« Tu l'es. » dit le garçon à Lily. « Tu es une sorcière. Ca fait un moment que je te regarde. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal. Ma maman en est une, et je suis un sorcier. »_

_Pétunia éclata d'un rire aussi froid que de l'eau glacée._

_« Sorcier ! » cria-t-elle, remise de sa frayeur en ayant vu l'enfant apparaître de manière inattendue, elle avait à présent repris du poil de la bête. « Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le petit Rogue ! Ils vivent à Spinner's End près de la rivière. » Dit-elle à Lily, et il était évident en entendant le ton qu'elle prenait qu'elle déconseillait à sa sœur d'y aller. « Pourquoi nous espionnais-tu ? »._

_« Je n'espionnais pas. » dit l'enfant. « Ce n'est pas toi que j'espionnerais, de toute façon » ajouta-t-il d'un ton mauvais. « Tu es une moldue. »_

_Lily n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais le ton qu'il avait pris pour parler à sa sœur ne lui avait pas plu, de même pour Pétunia._

_« Lily, viens, on s'en va ! »_

_La petite n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait obéi à sa sœur, non sans avoir avant lancé un regard noir au garçon._

_Pourtant, plus tard, elle ne savait plus comment, elle s'était retrouvée à nouveau face à lui, assise calmement sur le sol dans la petite forêt près de la rivière, lui posant maintes questions sur le monde de la magie, sur Poudlard._

_« Est-ce que ça fait une différence, le fait que je sois de naissance moldue ? »_

_Rogue avait hésité puis l'avait regardée dans les yeux._

_« Non, ça ne fait aucune différence. »_

_« Tu es emplie de magie. » disait-il. « Je l'ai vu. Tout le temps où je te regardais… »_

_L'image de Rogue devint soudain floue, une main venait de se poser sur l'épaule de Lily. La rousse se retourna, les yeux verts rencontrèrent deux yeux noisettes encerclés de lunettes rondes… son cœur manqua un battement._

_« Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »_

_Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma, incapable de répondre… elle se retourna pour voir si Rogue était toujours là. Il l'était. Il fixait James avec la plus grande haine. Mais il n'était pas seul. Derrière, un jeune homme la fixait. Il avait aussi des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des lunettes rondes, mais ses yeux étaient vert émeraude et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se dessinait sur son front…_

« _J'aurai souhaité avoir une meilleure vie, une vie avec mes parents…_ »

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle toucha son front, il était en sueur. Son rêve l'avait bouleversée. Ca devait bien faire des années qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à Severus, son ami d'enfance… et voir ainsi Harry, avec tant de désespoir dans les yeux… elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se rendormit.

Un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller la joue. Elle était visiblement dans son lit. Ca avait dû être un cauchemar… Lily tendit la main pour trouver le dos de James qui devait dormir à côté d'elle mais elle ne rencontra que du vide. Et Harry ? Il était quelle heure ? Il n'avait toujours pas demandé son biberon. Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux… et les ferma et les ouvrit plusieurs fois.

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, perplexe. Elle était chez ses parents, dans sa chambre d'enfant. Tout était comme dans son souvenir : le papier peint rose et blanc, les étagères où livres, peluches et poupées se mêlent, son coffre d'où dépassaient quelques uns de ses déguisements et près de sa joue, sur son oreiller, son nounours à elle, Teddy. Sa chambre telle qu'elle l'était quand elle avait onze ans.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais chez mes parents ? Et pourquoi ont-ils de nouveau rangé ma chambre comme ça ?_ »

Puis soudain, une sensation très désagréable vint la prendre au ventre. Elle réalisa.

Ses parents étaient morts depuis trois ans.

Alors où était-elle ?

Une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

« - Lily petite fleur ! Lève-toi ! » cria une voix en bas des escaliers.

Sa gorge se noua. C'était la voix de son père.

« - Lily, mon ange, le petit déjeuner va finir par refroidir ! » chantonna quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la maison.

Une larme perla sur sa joue… la voix de sa mère.

Mais comment… comment était-ce possible ?

Elle se leva d'un bond, fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta net. Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tout lui semblait plus grand ? Elle avait presque dû sauter de son lit pour atteindre le sol, son bureau lui arrivait au ventre alors que normalement il lui arrivait aux cuisses… Elle regarda sa chemise de nuit et eut un choc. Blanche, longue, avec des petites fleurs brodées dessus par le plus grand soin de sa mère… la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait à onze ans…

Prise d'un doute subi, elle se précipita vers la glace de sa coiffeuse, manquant de trébucher en heurtant plusieurs de ses jouets qui étaient sur le passage. Elle vit alors les mêmes yeux, le même nez piqueté de tâches de rousseur mais des joues rondes, des cheveux longs et frisés jusqu'à ses hanches (elle les avait coupé à hauteur d'épaule à douze ans) … un vrai visage de petite fille, et aussi un vrai corps de petite fille. Pas de sein, pas de hanches accentuées… Elle était dans la peau d'une fillette de onze ans, de la Lily de onze ans qui n'était pas en âge d'avoir des enfants…

« _Harry_… »

Puis soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire : la voix de l'adolescent dans sa tête, le bébé au regard grave, Voldemort et… son vœu à elle, celui de réécrire l'histoire… comment était-ce possible ? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Lily, tu te réveilles ? Tu te souviens qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, non ? » demanda une voix d'adolescente derrière la porte.

Pétunia…

« - Oui, j'arrive Pétunia ! »

Et elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. La jeune fille blonde lui sourit brièvement. Lily crut sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela devait bien faire dix ans que… elle était à l'époque où, même si elles s'étaient déjà un peu éloignées l'une de l'autre, Tuney lui souriait encore.

« - Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là ? Viens, on t'attend ! » lui dit sa grande sœur avant de lui tourner le dos.

Lily lui emboîta le pas presque timidement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à une glace. Elle était de nouveau Lily, la petite Lily. Combien de fois, adulte, face à un problème ou un chagrin insupportable comme l'avait été la perte de ses parents, avait-elle souhaité revenir à cette époque ? Redevenir une petite fille sans histoires, innocente et naïve, entourée de papa et maman ? Mais là, elle était dans le corps de cette petite fille… mais dans sa tête elle avait encore 21 ans, l'âge où elle était mariée depuis longtemps… mère depuis un an. Comment allait-elle faire pour agir comme une fillette de onze ans… et pour réécrire l'histoire ? Et comment ne pas se tromper ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle était à présent devant la cuisine… la vieille cuisine de sa maison d'enfance… son cœur se serra. A présent que ses parents étaient morts, que Tuney habitait ailleurs, à Privet Drive, la maison avait dû être vendue.

« - Lily, te voilà enfin réveillée ! » s'écria une voix.

Lily leva la tête. Elle vit d'abord une table où avait été préparé un petit déjeuner copieux. L'odeur des pancakes fait maison vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il y avait tout ce qu'elle aimait sur cette table, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un an, enfermée et cachée dans Godric's Hollow. De la confiture à la fraise faite par sa mère, de la marmelade à l'orange, de la pâte au chocolat noisette pour étaler sur les tartines, des céréales aux chocolat, du jus d'orange frais, du chocolat chaud, du thé, du… puis elle vit deux ombres se refléter sur la table. Elle leva un peu plus les yeux et elle Les vit. Elle, avait toujours ce même sourire imprimé sur son visage, des taches de rousseur éparpillées sur son nez, ses cheveux roux coupés au carré, ses yeux pétillant de malice… On avait souvent dit à Lily qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas était ses yeux : chocolats… Le vert émeraude de son regard, elle le tenait de son père. Lui, avait ses cheveux bruns coupés en brosse, comme à son habitude. Il souriait aussi, ce qui éclairait son visage et éclairait ses yeux vert émeraude, comme les siens.

_« Papa… Maman…_ »

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. Une vague d'émotions l'assaillait et la figeait sur place. Pétrifiée, Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma, incapable d'en sortir un son. Elle vit ses parents, inquiets, se rapprocher d'elle. Malgré elle et malgré tous ses efforts, Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ils avaient l'air si… heureux !

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en parallèle l'auror lui annoncer leur mort… leurs corps figés à jamais, leurs regards vides… Et là, voir leurs yeux pétiller, leurs sourires s'élargir à sa vue… Elle étouffa un premier sanglot. Pétunia avait raison, le fait qu'elle soit sorcière avait tout chamboulé dans leur vie. Si elle n'avait jamais reçu cette maudite lettre, ils seraient encore en vie à présent, elle viendrait leur rendre visite avec son fils et son mari, ils les accueilleraient avec leur même joie de vivre et Pétunia lui parlerait encore… Oui, si elle devait réécrire l'histoire, pourquoi ne pas commencer par ça ?

_« Mais… Harry ? »_

La gorge de Lily se serra. Elle devait rencontrer James pour que leur fils naisse et que son vœu soit accompli. Le deuxième sanglot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, cette fois-ci, ne fut pas étouffé.

« - Mon Dieu, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Rose Evans, affolée.

« - Pétunia, aide-moi, on va l'asseoir sur une chaise ! » fit la voix de Charles Evans dans son dos.

Elle sentit alors une grosse main, ferme mais chaude se poser sur son épaule droite tandis qu'une main plus fine se posait sur son épaule gauche. Puis, comme poussée par une force imaginaire… qui n'était que celle, combinée, de son père et de sa sœur, Lily se retrouva assise à la table, la tête cachée dans ses mains, et laissant ses larmes couler librement. Un bruit de chaise que l'on tire en arrière lui fit comprendre que ses parents s'asseyaient autour d'elle.

« - Lily, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda sa mère, la voix tendue par l'inquiétude.

Une main vint soudain lui taper gentiment la tête.

« - Allez, idiote de sœur ! Arrête de pleurer comme ça ! C'est ton anniversaire nom d'un chien, tu devrais être contente ! » la gronda Pétunia.

Lily se retourna vers sa sœur. Son regard croisa ses yeux bleus. Celle-ci semblait surprise, inquiète, confuse… Alors, dans une impulsion et sans réfléchir, Lily se jeta dans les bras de Pétunia et s'agrippa à elle comme si ça vie en dépendait. De nouveaux sanglots, cette fois-ci déchirants, s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Elle sentit les mains de sa sœur, timidement, lui caresser les cheveux, et ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle.

« - Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Murmura Charles.

« - Elle a dû faire un cauchemar. » lui répondit Rose. « Mais ça lui arrive tellement rarement ! »

Lily, le visage enfoui dans les bras de sa sœur eut un hoquet… Alors elle faisait rarement des cauchemars à cette époque ? Ca lui paraissait tellement irréel… Cela devait faire quatre ou cinq ans qu'elle faisait des cauchemars régulièrement, voire toutes les nuits…

« - Visiblement, je ne sais pas exactement quel était son cauchemar mais ça devait me concerner… » dit Pétunia d'une voix enjouée pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était soudain fait très lourde. « … peut-être qu'elle m'a vue mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances ou quelque chose de ce style ! Enfin, ça me flatte, je ne savais pas qu'elle tenait autant à moi ! »

Les anciennes habitudes lui revenant inconsciemment, Lily donna une tape sur la tête de sa sœur en murmurant « idiote ! ». Cependant, elle continua à l'étreindre en s'accrochant à elle, comme si elle lui disait muettement « _ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas !_ ». Si elle devait mourir quand même un jour, elle savait que Harry irait chez elle, elle en avait parlé, un jour, avec Dumbledore. Si une telle catastrophe arrivait, si elle n'arrivait pas à réécrire l'histoire comme elle le souhaitait, elle voulait au moins se réconcilier avec sa sœur pour que, toujours, Harry soit entouré de gens qui l'aiment.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Allez, Lily Jolie, tu étouffes ta sœur là ! » lui fit la voix de son père.

Lily relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna de sa sœur. Elle croisa tout d'abord le regard troublé de Pétunia, puis elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux. Avait-elle réussi à lui transmettre un message ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien. Ca faisait déjà bien longtemps que Pétunia et elle n'allaient plus aussi souvent jouer à la balançoire. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Severus deux ans auparavant, elle allait souvent jouer du côté de Spinner's End, laissant Tuney derrière elle. Parfois elle venait les espionner, mais le courant ne passait pas entre le garçon et elle. Pétunia se moquait de ses habits, et lui, il lui lançait des sorts : un jour une branche lui était tombée sur la tête et s'était agrippée à son épaule. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses parents et leur fit un sourire pour les rassurer.

« - Désolée, je… j'ai juste fait un horrible cauchemar… je j'ai rêvé que vous mouriez et que… » Lily s'arrêta. Ce qu'elle disait était la réalité et allait réellement se passer.

« - Lily… » commença Rose.

« - Non, c'est rien maman. Je pense que c'est le stress, la fatigue... » elle s'arrêta net en voyant les sourcils haussés. _'Ben oui et pourquoi pas leur dire : oui avec le mari, le gosse et le boulot c'est vraiment pas facile ! Réfléchis un peu, tu as onze ans et non vingt et un !_'. Lily secoua la tête et sourit.

« - Heu, ils disent tout le temps ça dans les feuilletons à la télé ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Sur ce, ses parents éclatèrent de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit. Mais Lily put voir que sa sœur ne la quittait pas des yeux, sceptique.

« - Bon, allez, mangeons maintenant avant que ce petit-déjeuner qui me semble bien délicieux refroidisse ! » S'exclama Charles.

Rose lui adressa un sourire en guise de remerciement et tous s'attablèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur… Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Lily le sentait. Cette scène lui semblait bien trop familière. Puis elle s'aperçut que sa mère lui souriait, attendrie.

« - Et dire qu'aujourd'hui ma petite fille a onze ans… »

Lily faillit avaler sa tartine de travers. Onze ans… c'est vrai ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle allait recevoir sa première lettre de Poudlard ! Et dans peu de temps une chouette allait entrer et… atterrir sur la tête de Pétunia ! Mais oui ! C'est ce jour-là que tout s'était dégradé définitivement entre sa sœur et elle : premièrement, cette anecdote l'avait à tout jamais traumatisée vis à vis des oiseaux ; deuxièmement, ses parents s'étaient extasiés toute la journée sur cette histoire et avaient complètement oublié sa sœur, et en plus, la lettre confirmait ce que Severus avait dit depuis le tout début… oui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Pétunia avait toujours été jalouse. Elle savait aussi qu'elle l'avait toujours enviée de faire de la magie : Lily avait découvert, peu de temps avant de rentrer à Poudlard, que Pétunia avait écrit au directeur pour entrer avec elle à l'école de sorcier.

xxx FLASH BACK xxx

_Extrait__ traduit et adaptation de « Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows », « The Prince's Tale »_

_Elle était sur le quai neuf trois quart. Elle avait entraîné sa sœur un peu à l'écart de ses parents pour pouvoir lui parler, ou plutôt la supplier…_

_« Je suis désolée, Tuney, je suis désolée ! Ecoute… » elle attrapa la main de sa sœur et la serra, même si Pétunia essayait de la dégager. « Peut-être qu'une fois que je serai là-bas – non, écoute, Tuney ! Peut-être qu'une fois que je serai là-bas, je pourrai aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore et le persuader de changer d'avis ! »_

_« Je ne – veux – pas – y aller ! » dit Pétunia. « Tu pense que je veux aller dans ce stupide château et apprendre à être un… un… Tu pense que je veux devenir un – un monstre ? »_

_Lily avait senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes et sa sœur avait enfin réussi à retirer sa main de son emprise. Petunia avait continué à lui dire des horreurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à lui répondre. Sa voix se fit alors lente et féroce :_

_« Tu ne pensais pas que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écrit au Directeur pour le supplier de te faire entrer aussi. »_

xxxx FIN DU FLASH BACK xxxx

Puis ses parents avaient toujours eu un comportement différent avec elle…

Oui, sa mère venait juste de lui parler sur un ton presque gaga, et elle avait vu, du coin de l'œil, Pétunia lever les yeux au ciel. En prenant du recul, Lily s'aperçut que ses parents avaient dû tellement la gâter depuis sa naissance qu'ils en avaient presque négligé Pétunia. Lily ne saurait expliquer cette attitude préférentielle inconsciente mais elle était sûre et certaine qu'ils aimaient sa sœur autant qu'elle. Lily réfléchit, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées… c'est vrai que Pétunia avait toujours été plus calme et réservée qu'elle. Elle, elle avait toujours parcouru toute la maison en gazouillant, fait des petites poses et des mimiques qui attendrissaient tout le monde et on en oubliait la grande qui, elle, s'effaçait. Le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière n'avait pas dû arranger les choses car ses parents l'avaient encore plus entourée à ce moment là, la bombardant de question sur l'univers de la magie, émerveillés par ce monde qui leur paraissait jusque là irréaliste et qui se révélait soudain réel. Tandis que Pétunia, pendant ce temps…

Elle frissonna.

« - Tu as froid Lily ? » lui demanda Rose.

Lily allait répondre non quand quelque chose lui effleurait l'esprit. La fenêtre… c'est par là qu'allait entrer la chouette et… atterrir sur Pétunia qui allait se lever en hurlant, essayant de se débarrasser du volatile.

« - Oui. » répondit-elle timidement. « est-ce que ça serait possible de fermer la fenêtre ? »

« - Bien sûr ! » répondit Charles et il se leva promptement pour allait fermer la fenêtre.

« - Merci. » murmura-t-elle. Et, intérieurement, elle soupira de soulagement.

Il était moins une. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit quelque chose taper discrètement aux carreaux. Pétunia, qui était juste en face poussa un léger cri de surprise qui contrastait étonnamment avec le cri d'horreur qu'elle avait poussé, à l'origine, lorsque la chouette était venue nicher dans ses cheveux. Charles et Rose se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour apercevoir une chouette qui les observait de ses grands yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté, et la patte légèrement levée pour présenter la lettre qui y était attachée. Lily tenta de paraître la plus surprise possible tandis que ses parents et sa sœur échangeaient des regards étonnés.

« - Je croyais qu'une chouette était un animal nocturne ! » murmura Pétunia, les yeux fixés sur l'animal. Elle se tourna vers Lily , les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Ne me dis pas que ce que ce Rogue a dit à propos de cette école de sorciers était vrai ? »

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle venait de s'apercevoir que quelques légers détails pouvaient vraiment changer le cours des choses. Si l'animal l'avait prise par surprise en lui sautant presque dessus, Pétunia aurait été horrifiée et traumatisée à vie. Mais là, avec de la distance, en prenant le temps pour l'observer, Pétunia était presque fascinée par cet animal, par l'étrangeté de sa présence et ce, malgré son antipathie envers Rogue et la découverte de ce qu'elle pensait être faux était vrai. Lily observa sa sœur, émue et attendrie. Peut-être allait-elle arriver à se réconcilier avec elle finalement… peut-être allait-elle y réussir à temps.

« - Ce n'est pas une lettre qu'elle a attaché à sa patte ? » demanda Rose en se levant et en collant son nez à la fenêtre pour mieux l'observer. « Mais oui ! on dirait bien ! » répondit-elle à elle-même. Puis elle se tourna vers Lily, l'air surpris. « C'est à toi qu'elle est adressée ! »

Charles se leva pour vérifier que sa femme ne divaguait pas.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai… » remarqua-t-il, abasourdi. « c'est vraiment étrange… »

« - Peut-être devrions-nous le faire entrer ? » hasarda Pétunia, ses yeux ne quittant pas la lettre, la curiosité ayant pris le dessus sur la méfiance.

Lily ferma un instant, une vague mélancolie l'envahissant… si au moins ça s'était passé comme ça la première fois… les choses auraient été tellement différentes. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de réaliser qu'on lui accordait une seconde chance. Charles ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette vint se poser avec délicatesse sur la table, en face de Lily. Celle-ci détacha la lettre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec mélancolie en lisant son adresse écrite en vert émeraude. Elle était en train de revivre la première fois où elle avait vu cette écriture, et son cœur se mit à faire des bonds d'excitation comme si elle avait de nouveau onze ans et qu'elle sentait que quelque chose de merveilleux allait lui arriver.

« - Alors, c'est quoi ? » s'impatienta Pétunia.

« - Tuney, voyons ! » s'exclama Rose. « Laisse-lui le temps de respirer ! »

Mais il était évident que Rose était tout aussi impatiente que Pétunia. Lily décacheta l'enveloppe, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait trouver, mais son cœur continuait de faire des bonds extraordinaires dans sa poitrine. Qui dans la vie n'avait pas rêvé de revivre deux fois un moment magique ? Rêve impossible mais elle était cependant en train de le vivre. Enfin, le parchemin se retrouva dans ses mains et elle sentit trois paires d'yeux se pencher par-dessus son épaule.

« _Chère Lily Evans_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admise à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard…_ »

Deux larmes furtives s'échappèrent des yeux de Lily. Cette lettre… elle la connaissait par cœur. A son époque, elle était même rangée soigneusement, avec celle de James, dans un coffret en bois sculpté sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Et elle savait qu'un jour son petit Harry la recevrait aussi. Car elle en était sûr, son bébé était un sorcier. Il avait déjà fait un peu de magie comme transformer sa purée en compote, voler sur le balai que lui avait offert Sirius pour son premier anniversaire ou faire exploser ses hochets quand il était en colère (ça arrivait que très rarement… heureusement !) et puis… elle repensait à cette voix dans sa tête, à l'expression grave qui s'était imprimée dans les yeux du bébé, la voix et l'âme de son fils avaient voyagé dans le temps, elle en était sûre et certaine.

« - Mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas ! » s'exclama Rose, abasourdie.

« - Ce n'est pas possible ! » renchérit Charles.

« - Heu… ne me dites pas que c'est vrai ! Et si c'était une blague de ce Rogue, pour prouver que tout ce qu'il raconte depuis le début est réel ? » proposa Pétunia en fixant la lettre, les yeux exorbités.

« - Oui, mais ce n'est pas son écriture. » dit Lily, automatiquement.

« - Et comment aurait-il pu aussi bien dresser une chouette ? » ajouta Rose, sidérée. « Il n'a que onze ans, ce petit ! »

« - En tout cas, il y a sûrement une explication rationnelle à cela ! » en conclue Charles.

Lily sourit. Une explication _rationnelle_. Ca devait bien faire dix ans qu'elle avait oublié ce que ce mot voulait dire. Dans son monde à elle, dans le monde de la magie, elle s'était bien rendue compte que la rationalité telle que son père le sous-entendait n'existait pas et n'avait jamais existé. Mais là, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, elle n'était pas sensée connaître son monde (même si Sev' lui en avait parlé maintes et maintes fois). Il fallait donc qu'elle feigne la surprise et fixe silencieusement ce parchemin, les yeux ronds. Mais dans son cœur, il n'y avait aucune trace de surprise mais de la tendresse, de la mélancolie et de la nostalgie.

« - Et pourquoi ne pas répondre à cette lettre, tout simplement ? » proposa Rose.

Charles et Pétunia la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue complètement folle.

« - Ben oui ! » se défendit-elle. « si c'est une farce, on s'en rendra bien vite compte ! Et si cela n'en est pas une, alors ils nous donneront de plus amples explications sur cette histoire. »

« - Je suis d'accord. » dit timidement Lily.

« - Oui, ça semble tenir la route. » concéda Pétunia.

« - Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans cette lettre ? » demanda Charles.

xxxxxxxxx

Quatre coups clairs et nets retentirent contre le panneau de la porte. Charles se précipita pour ouvrir et tomber nez à nez avec une femme vêtue d'une façon peu commune. Elle portait une longue robe verte émeraude agrémentée d'une longue cape noire. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était ce grand chapeau pointu qu'elle portait sur la tête. Un silence s'installa dans le hall où toute la famille observa avec une grande curiosité la nouvelle venue. Lily, elle, sourit avec tendresse en reconnaissant le professeur Minerva McGonagall. Au bout d'un instant, la femme au regard sévère s'éclaircit la gorge et Charles parut redescendre sur Terre.

« - Oh ! Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse. » bredouilla-t-il. « Entrez, madame… »

« - McGonagall. » répondit vivement la femme brune en entrant dans le hall. « Je suis la sous directrice de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où votre fille a été inscrite depuis sa naissance. »

La petite famille observa le professeur avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Charles présenta un fauteuil, dans le salon, à la visiteuse qui s'y assit avec élégance.

« - Vous voulez du thé ? Des biscuits ? » lui demanda Rose.

Aussitôt, la sorcière parut se détendre et un mince sourire sembla se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« - Oui, volontiers… est-ce que vous auriez des biscuits au gingembre par hasard ? Veuillez m'excuser mais c'est mon péché mignon… »

Rose acquiesça avec un sourire amusé.

« - Oui, nous en avons, je vous en amène tout de suite. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la famille Evans était attablée avec une femme venant visiblement d'un autre monde, autour d'une tasse de thé et des biscuits au gingembre. Lily rit intérieurement, en y pensant bien, cette scène faisait vraiment irréelle ! Elle s'aperçut seulement au bout de quelques instant que sa future (ou ancienne ?) professeur de métamorphose avait commencé à parler. Elle se laissa un instant baigner par ces mots et ces noms qu'elle connaissait déjà, elle s'amusa même à feindre un air de surprise et de fascination quand Minerva McGonagall commença à leur faire quelques démonstrations de magie. Lily jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle. Ses parents étaient tout simplement émerveillés, comme il l'avait été à chaque nouvelle découverte du monde de la magie, Pétunia, elle, semblait plus réservée mais son visage n'exprimait pas la peur et le dégoût que Lily lui avait connu. La jeune femme dans le corps de la fillette se promit de guetter et surveiller toute les réactions de sa sœur pour l'empêcher de devenir ce qu'elle était devenue : une femme aigrie et renfermée. Elle voyait que ses parents semblaient déjà avoir totalement oublié leur aînée et se tournaient vers Lily comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

« - Alors notre petite fille est réellement une sorcière ? » demanda Charles, abasourdi et ravi en même temps. « Mais comme peut-on en être sûr ? Etes vous sûre de ne pas vous être trompée ? »

« - Je suis formelle. Lily Rose Evans a été inscrite à sa naissance dans le registre des nouveaux nés sorciers. N'avez-vous jamais surpris d'événements bizarres autour d'elle ? »

Rose et Charles semblèrent réfléchir un instant. Pétunia, elle, acquiesça sans hésiter.

« - Si ! Quand Lily avait quatre ans, je lui avais piqué sa poupée pour la taquiner. Elle était entrée dans une telle crise de colère que la poupée avait semblé se volatiliser et se matérialiser de nouveau sur l'une de ses étagères dans sa chambre… Pensez-vous que la poupée est retournée toute seule, comme par magie, dans sa chambre ? »

Minerva hocha la tête. Pétunia, en fait, connaissait la réponse, puisque Severus leur avait déjà dit, deux ans auparavant… mais elle avait visiblement envie d'en avoir le cœur net, et cette adulte lui semblait plus crédible qu'un petit de neuf ans.

« - Sans aucun doute. »

« - Et une autre fois, je l'avais accusée de m'avoir volé mon maquillage. Lily, qui était trop petite pour se maquiller… d'ailleurs elle l'est toujours (« hé ! » s'exclama Lily, vexée), avait viré rouge et le tiroir de ma coiffeuse s'était soudain ouvert comme pour me montrer que mon maquillage était dedans… »

Un sourire bref apparut sur les lèvres de la vice directrice de Poudlard.

« - Ensuite, quand on allait faire de la balançoire, Lily s'amusait à aller le plus haut possible puis elle se jetait dans les airs et se mettait littéralement à voler ! Elle arrivait aussi à animer des fleurs fanées et… »

« - En effet, c'était par magie, mademoiselle Evans. » dit une nouvelle fois Minerva. « Et je suis même surprise de voir que Lily puisse avoir autant de magie en elle… »

Lily rougit. Pétunia en resta sans voix. Charles et Rose se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Lily, les yeux ronds comme des pastèques.

« - Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Rose, atterrée, fascinée et admirative en même temps. « Ma petite fille est une sorcière ! C'est incroyable ! »

Tandis que ses parents la regardaient longuement avec tendresse, Lily vit la mine de Pétunia s'assombrir. Un signal d'alarme retentit dans sa tête.

« - Oui, en effet, vous avez deux filles extraordinaires ! » dit-elle sur le ton plaisanterie. « Une qui est sorcière, et une qui est tellement brillante à l'école qu'elle bat tous les records de son collège ! »

Pétunia sembla s'étouffer tandis que ses parents éclataient de rire et daignaient enfin se retourner vers elle. Charles passa un bras autour des épaules osseuses de Pétunia tandis que Rose regardait ses deux filles avec fierté.

« - En effet, nous avons de la chance d'avoir des filles comme vous ! » murmura Charles.

Pétunia semblait quelque peu ébranlée par cette déclaration. Lily se souvenait très bien que, après son entrée à Poudlard, les notes de Pétunia avaient chuté et son comportement avait changé : elle était devenue mauvaise, aigrie. De la fille la plus respectée de l'école, elle avait très vite été comparée à l'autiste de service et Charles et Rose avaient très souvent était convoqués par le principal du collège. Un énorme fossé s'était creusé entre les deux filles Evans et particulièrement dans l'estime de leurs parents. Ce n'est que lorsque Pétunia avait rencontré Vernon, qu'elle avait commencé à s'épanouir de nouveau, mais son mépris et son dégoût pour sa sœur n'avaient fait qu'augmenter. Pétunia pensait avoir une marge d'avance sur Lily, et se vantait d'avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie, _elle_, et d'être aimée, _elle_. Les paroles qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure, à cette époque-là, lui avaient fait plus que mal. Mais en y pensant bien, en prenant du recul, Lily voyait bien que leurs parents étaient à l'origine de tout ça et ce malgré eux.

Minerva McGonagall observa un instant le tableau qui se présentait à elle, émue, puis finit par rompre le charme en se levant.

« - Bien. » dit-elle. « Je repasse vous prendre demain pour emmener Lily au Chemin de Traverse et acheter le matériel qui lui convient pour sa première année à Poudlard. Disons… deux heures de l'après-midi ? »

Rose et Charles acquiescèrent. Minerva inclina légèrement son chapeau pour les saluer et sortit.

La soirée qui suivit la visite de Minerva McGonagall se passa dans une atmosphère remplie d'euphorie et d'excitation qui se poursuivit tout le reste de la matinée suivante jusqu'à l'heure où Minerva McGongall devait passer prendre Lily. Les parents Evans parlaient à toute vitesse et répétaient plusieurs fois les mêmes recommandations à Lily. Celle-ci n'avait pas le cœur de leur faire remarquer et était bien trop occupée à s'intéresser à sa sœur, à passer le plus de temps possible avec elle pour qu'elle ne pense pas qu'elle était oubliée et mise de côté.

Puis arriva l'instant fatidique où la sous directrice de Poudlard vint la chercher pour aller au chemin de Traverse. Lily oublia un instant ce qui l'entourait et ce pourquoi elle était revenue à cette époque. Elle ressenti la même excitation qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait réellement onze ans. Elle se précipita vers la porte, prête à suivre le professeur, et dû faire demi-tour pour prendre l'argent que sa mère lui tendait. Minerva McGonagall, qui pourtant n'était pas une femme très souriante (et Lily pouvait bien l'affirmer après ne l'avoir vu sourire que deux fois en sept ans) esquissa même un sourire attendri.

Lily suivit machinalement le professeur de métamorphose. Elle connaissait ce chemin par cœur pour l'avoir fait maintes et maintes fois. C'était dur de se mettre dans la tête qu'elle était sensée le découvrir et s'émerveiller devant chaque chose qui devait lui être inconnu. Ainsi se força-t-elle à regarder l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur d'un œil perplexe, à ouvrir de grands yeux en découvrant l'intérieur du pub, et à rester bouche bée en « découvrant » le passage qui menait au Chemin de Traverse.

Elles allèrent tout d'abord à la banque de Gringott où Minerva expliqua à Lily qu'elle devait échanger son argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier. Elle lui apprit ce qu'étaient les gallions, les mornilles et les noises et Lily fit mine de les répéter comme pour les apprendre par cœur. Puis elles allèrent acheter sa future baguette magique. Lily attendait ce moment avec impatience, le moment où elle allait enfin retrouver ce qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, l'objet qui allait faire d'elle officiellement une sorcière. Quand elle l'eut enfin entre les mains, elle ressenti le même bonheur et la même fierté qu'elle avait eue la première fois qu'elle avait eu onze ans.

Et c'est en sortant de la boutique qu'elle le vit. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux noisettes et ses lunettes rondes. James Potter, un petit garçon qui riait aux éclats en en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs à sa mère. James Potter, le même qu'elle avait vu la veille, adulte, se faire tuer par Voldemort pour la protéger.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue de celle qui devait être une petite fille innocente.

xxx

Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewievs et ceux qui me lisent.

Sinon, j'avais un petit sondage à vous faire passer (en espérant que ça va m'aider pour le reste de l'histoire) : Peter Pettigrow, pensez-vous que son cas est irrécupérable et qu'il faut l'éloigner à tout prix des Maraudeurs ou que l'on peut en faire quelqu'un de bien ?


	4. James

**Spoiler :** les 7 tomes

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient.

xxx

**Chapitre 4 : James…**

Le regard noisette du garçon rencontra celui émeraude de la fillette et Lily sut, après avoir entendu James lui raconter maintes et maintes fois, que l'enfant tomba instantanément sous le charme de la petite rousse. Lily, qui ne l'avait pas vu la première fois (elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué James), put s'en apercevoir. Les yeux rieurs de l'enfant s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et il l'observa comme si elle était un ange descendue du ciel. Lily, troublée, rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, pudique.

Minerva McGonagall, qui n'avait rien vu de la scène la poussa légèrement.

« - Allons allons, ne traînons pas ! Il nous reste à acheter tes fournitures, tes manuels… »

Lily reprit ses esprits et acquiesça, passant devant le jeune garçon qui ne la quittait plus du regard. Elle crut d'ailleurs entendre sa mère l'appeler.

« - James ? Houhou ? James ! Tu es avec nous ou sur la lune ? »

L'après-midi passa très vite et Lily se retrouva dans sa chambre avec ses nouveaux achats qui encombraient la pièce.

Elle entendait Pétunia, à côté, qui faisait les cent pas dans sa propre chambre. Lily se demanda un instant si dans ce passé-là, Pétunia avait écrit ou non à Dumbledore. A l'origine, c'était Severus qui avait vu l'enveloppe venant de Poudlard et s'adressant à Pétunia. Elle se rappelait qu'il n'en revenait pas qu'une moldue ait pu contacter Poudlard, mais là, Severus n'était pas encore venu à la maison… Lily pâlit. _Severus…_ elle l'avait oublié… elle aurait dû l'appeler et l'inviter, comme avait l'habitude de faire la petite Lily de onze ans… mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à faire la part des choses entre le passé et le présent. Dans son présent, celui où elle avait vingt et un ans, elle ne parlait plus à Rogue depuis qu'il l'avait insultée de « Sang de Bourbe » et elle le soupçonnait même d'être devenu un mangemort. Mais ici, c'était un petit garçon de onze ans qui venait de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard et qui attendait sûrement des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie. Pourrait-elle le changer lui aussi ? Lily se promit intérieurement de l'appeler.

xxxx

Severus se tenait devant la porte, habillé dans ses vêtements soient trop grands soit trop courts, et, l'air très fier, il agita sa lettre de Poudlard sous son nez. Lily lui sourit et le fit entrer.

« - Alors ? Tu l'as reçue ? » demanda le petit avec impatience. « Tu entres à Poudlard avec moi ? »

Lily lui montra sa propre lettre et le visage de Severus s'éclaira comme si c'était Noël. Elle se surprit elle-même à se comporter comme une petite fille, attrapant le petit garçon par la main et l'entraînant dans sa chambre pour lui montrer tous ses achats.

En passant devant la chambre de Pétunia, elle vit une enveloppe posée sur sa table de nuit avec l'écriture vert émeraude du professeur Dumbledore… elle se dépêcha de passer pour éviter à Rogue de la voir et se promettant intérieurement d'en parler avec Pétunia avant le départ.

« - Alors, tu as une baguette magique ? » demanda Severus.

Lily lui montra aussitôt et le sourire de l'enfant en face d'elle s'élargit.

xxxxx

Lily était devant la porte de la chambre de Pétunia. Elle hésita un instant avant de frapper, puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle se décida.

« - Entrez. » fit la voix de Pétunia.

Pétunia était allongée sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Lily put voir à ses sourcils légèrement froncés qu'elle était agacée par quelque chose.

« - Ca ne va pas ? » demanda la rousse avec le plus de douceur possible dans sa voix.

Pétunia émit un grognement qui voulait sûrement dire '_si si, ça va_'. Lentement, avec précaution, Lily vint s'asseoir sur le bout du lit de sa sœur. Elle lança un coup d'œil à la table de nuit : la lettre était toujours là.

« - Tu… tu as reçu du courrier ? »

Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle avait manqué de tact car Pétunia se jeta aussitôt sur la lettre et la cacha dans un tiroir.

« - Tuney, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Lily en adoptant le mode 'petite sœur câline'. Elle voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur mais celle-ci la repoussa.

« - Ca va ! Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait récupérer sa sœur, mais ça semblait sans espoir. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'était mise à sangloter. Pétunia la regarda, horrifiée.

« - Heu… Lily ? Lily, arrête de pleurer ! »

Elle avait posé son livre et la secouait à présent.

« - Lily, s'il te plaît, arrête ça ! Maman va encore se demander ce que je t'ai fait ! »

Mais Lily n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. La fillette qui somnolait en elle venait de se réveiller.

« - C'est parce que je pars à Poudlard, c'est ça ? » pleurnicha-t-elle.

Pétunia émit un grognement en guise de réponse.

« - Si ça te mets en colère que j'y aille, alors je ne partirai pas ! » hoqueta Lily.

Que venait-elle de dire ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Si elle n'allait pas à Poudlard, elle ne pourrait jamais rencontrer James, elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser le rêve de Harry !

« - Ne dis pas de bêtise ! » grogna Pétunia, mais Lily sentit que son ton s'était adouci.

« - Je ne veux pas te quitter ! » s'exclama Lily, ou plutôt l'enfant Lily.

Pétunia ne répondit pas, gênée.

« - Viens avec moi ! » ajouta Lily, sans réfléchir.

Sans le savoir, elle avait trouvé les bons mots. Pétunia soupira.

« - Je ne peux pas, Lily, je ne suis pas une sorcière. »

A contrecoeur, Tuney sortit la lettre du tiroir et la tendit à Lily.

« - Tu as écrit à Dumbledore pour venir avec moi ? »

« - Oui. » grogna Pétunia, commençant à devenir légèrement rouge. « Je… il faut croire que je voulais aussi apprendre à faire de la magie. »

Lily se détendit. Ca y'est, elle avait réussi à le lui faire dire.

« - Ce n'est pas juste, Pétunia. Ce n'est pas juste que je puisse faire de la magie et pas toi. »

La grande sœur regarda la petite qui se tenait devant elle et soupira.

« - C'est vrai, ce n'est pas juste… mais il faut croire qu'on ne choisit pas. »

Lily s'essuya les yeux.

« - Une fois que je serai à Poudlard, je demanderai au professeur Dumbledore de te faire venir… »

Pétunia secoua la tête. Au lieu de la rejeter comme elle l'avait fait la première fois, on aurait dit qu'ici elle avait décidé de lui faire la morale.

« - Non Lily, ça ne servirait à rien, je n'ai aucune magie en moi. »

« - Tu vas me manquer. » renifla Lily.

Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Ne joue pas les geignardes ! Une fois que tu seras là-bas tu m'oublieras ! »

« - C'est faux. »

Mais dans le fond, Lily savait que sa sœur avait raison.

« - Tu m'écriras ? » lui demanda Pétunia qui s'était définitivement radoucie.

Lily acquiesça. Pétunia lui adressa un sourire bref.

« - Maintenant, vas te coucher ! » lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

xxxxxx

La nuit qui précéda la rentrée à Poudlard, Lily la vécut exactement comme celle où elle avait réellement onze ans. Elle la passa agitée, n'arriva presque pas à fermer l'œil tellement l'excitation, la crainte et la joie se mêlaient en elle et elle se sentait étouffée par ce trop plein d'émotions. Elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver James, de lier à nouveau connaissance avec lui, et avec Sirius, Remus, Pet… Comment devait-elle agir face à Peter ? Le rejeter ? Ou au contraire faire plus attention à lui ? Lui donner confiance en lui ? Et Severus ? Elle avait si peur de tout rater, que tout dérape à nouveau et que rien ne soit changé… ou pire, qu'elle aggrave encore plus la situation ! Et si Harry ne naissait pas ? Et s'ils mouraient tous avant… Lily ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains : les pensées, les questions ne cessaient de se bousculer dans sa tête et elle voulait que tout s'arrête… mais ça ne cessait d'empirer.

C'est finalement épuisée, à bout de force, qu'elle s'endormit… pour devoir se lever quatre heures plus tard.

xxx

« - Lily ? »

Lily marmonna dans son sommeil.

« - S'il te plaît, va donner le biberon à Harry, James, je suis vraiment fatiguée… »

« - Heu Lily ? »

« - S'il te plaît James, vas-y… » bougonna Lily en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller.

« - Lily, mon lapin, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Lily rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas la voix de James. Elle se redressa immédiatement et se retrouva face à face avec son père. Celui-ci riait.

« - Tu as un amoureux ? » lui demanda-t-il, espiègle.

Lily fronça les sourcils, hagarde. Son père lui tapota l'épaule.

« - C'était un rêve mon cœur. » lui dit-il en essayant de la secouer un peu. « Lève toi maintenant, tu vas être en retard ! »

« - En retard ? » bégaya Lily.

« - Oui, en retard Lily ! Il ne faut pas que tu rates le Poupard Express ma chérie ! Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour ? Tu vas rentrer à Poupard ! »

« - Poudlard, Papa. » le corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

Puis les paroles de son père s'immiscèrent peu à peu dans son esprit… elle était à nouveau dans la peau d'une petite fille de onze ans, prête à entrer pour la première fois à l'école des sorciers… Elle se dépêcha de se lever et se précipita dans la cuisine.

Elle mit moins d'une heure pour se préparer et pressa même ses parents qui n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût. Pétunia dû même l'attraper par la main et l'emmener faire un tour pour la calmer.

Quand elle fut dans la voiture, entourée de sa sœur et de ses valises, Lily réussit enfin à se calmer. Elle fut d'ailleurs assez surprise d'avoir eut un tel comportement. La jeune femme de vingt et un ans n'aurait jamais agi comme ça. _Mais la petite fille de onze ans si_. C'était comme si deux Lily sommeillaient en elle : l'une se réveillant quand un trop plein d'émotions la submergeait et l'autre l'endormant quand la raison lui revenait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à King's Cross, Lily fut prise d'une angoisse comme elle n'en avait jamais eu et qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle avait vécu ceci.

« - Lily, tu as ton billet ? » lui demanda son père.

Lily lui tendit d'un air absent. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses parents se mirent à s'exclamer qu'elle se réveilla.

« - Quai 9 ¾ ? Mais comment est-ce qu'un quai peut être ¾ ? » disaient-il abasourdis.

Lily allait leur répondre quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas sensée connaître la réponse. Pétunia secouait la tête, atterrée.

« - Ce monde est vraiment bizarre. » murmura-t-elle. Elle croisa le regard de Lily et se dépêcha de se reprendre. « Enfin, il toujours plein de surprises, quoi ! »

Lily allait lui répondre, quand elle s'aperçut que ses parents s'étaient retournés vers elle.

« - Lily, mon cœur » dit Rose Evans. « Le professeur McGonagall t'aurait-elle dit quelque chose ? »

Sans s'en apercevoir, Rose venait de donner une bonne excuse à sa fille pour leur donner la réponse sans qu'ils n'aient de soupçons.

« - Heu… » Lily fit mine de réfléchir. « Je pense qu'elle a dit que c'était entre les quais 9 et 10… »

« - Mais encore ? » demanda Pétunia. « Je ne vois rien entre les quais 9 et 10 ! Le garçon, là, Rogue, il ne t'a rien dit ? »

Lily allait répondre quand Charles Evans leur désigna un groupe de personnes arriver un peu plus loin. Ils portaient des habits moldus, certes, mais pas vraiment assortis, comme s'ils avaient essayé d'imiter une mode et avaient échoué lamentablement. Ils étaient chargés d'un chariot avec des malles assez anciennes et une cage dans laquelle il y avait, semblait-il, un bébé hibou.

« - Ils ne seraient pas sorciers, par hasard ? » demanda son père.

Lily acquiesça.

« - Suivons les alors ! » s'exclama Rose et elle partit à grand pas vers eux.

Lily dû quasiment courir pour la suivre… voyant qu'elle avait des difficultés avec son chariot, son père lui prit. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait un peu plus du groupe de sorciers, Lily les observa plus attentivement. Il s'agissait en fait d'un couple et de leur enfant. La femme était rousse, les cheveux tellement bouclés et ébouriffés qu'ils formaient comme une crinière sur ses épaules avec des tâches de rousseur étalées sur son nez et l'homme semblait son exact contraire avec des cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés, et des lunettes posées soigneusement sur son nez. Ils lui semblaient vaguement familiers. Mais c'est en voyant l'enfant qu'elle comprit et son cœur fit un bond.

Elle les avait pourtant vus au chemin de Traverse quelques semaines auparavant, sa mère et lui… mais rien n'y faisait, ça lui faisait toujours le même effet. Les cheveux noirs comme son père mais ébouriffés comme sa mère, ces lunettes rondes, ces yeux rieurs, ce regard couleur noisette…

'_James_'

Avait-elle su, à onze ans, qu'il deviendrait l'homme de sa vie ? Non, peut-être pas. Il l'avait irritée en se moquant de Severus et elle l'avait tout de suite détesté. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car ce cœur qui se serrait, s'emballait, dès qu'elle le voyait manifestait-il vraiment des signes de haine. Peut-être était-elle inconsciemment tombée amoureuse ? A présent qu'elle savait qu'elle se marierait avec lui, qu'elle se souvenait de lui à vingt et un ans, elle avait l'impression de l'aimer depuis toujours et il lui paraissait impossible de le détester.

La famille Potter venait de s'arrêter devant la barrière entre les deux quais. Lily fit un geste pour s'y diriger, puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas sensée être déjà venue. Rose et Charles Evans échangèrent un regard perplexe, et d'un signe de tête la femme incita son mari à aller leur parler. Monsieur Evans prit un profonde inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Edward Potter.

« - Excusez-moi monsieur… » bégaya-t-il, un peu gêné.

Edward se retourna vers Charles, l'air surpris, et celui-ci resta un moment silencieux, embarrassé.

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ? »

Eléonore Potter venait de se retourner et regarder alternativement son mari et Monsieur Evans.

« - C'est… c'est ma fille… » bégaya-t-il, une rougeur s'étalant sur son cou. Il avait peut-être encore peur que ce soit un canular et que ce couple se moque de lui. « Elle rentre à… en… »

Il désigna Lily qui tenait à nouveau son chariot, entourée de près par sa mère et sa sœur. Les visages de Monsieur et Madame Potter s'éclairèrent, comme ayant soudain compris où en voulait venir Charles.

« - Oh, je vois. » dit Eleonore. « C'est la première fois que votre fille va à Poudlard ! »

Charles se tourna vers sa femme et ses filles et leur fit signe d'approcher.

« - Mon fils aussi entre en première année. » dit Charles en montrant James.

Lily rencontra le regard de James mais celui-ci rougit comme une tomate et tourna aussitôt la tête.

« - James ! » le gronda Eléonore. « Ce ne sont pas des façons voyons ! Tiens, montre à… »

« - Lily, Lily Evans. » murmura celle-ci.

« - Montre lui comment on va au quai 9 ¾ ! »

Le petit attrapa fermement son chariot et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la barrière. Lily sentit ses parents et sa sœur retenir leur respiration, s'attendant visiblement à un choc, puis elle les entendit ensuite pousser une exclamation étouffée quand il eut disparu. Eléonore se tourna ensuite vers elle. Lily lança un regard à ses parents pour les rassurer et elle marcha vers la barrière. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas courir.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se tenait à nouveau sur le quai, avec ses parents et sa sœur. Monsieur et Madame Evans dévoraient le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, fascinés par les miaulements, les hululements, les cris des enfants, les encouragements des parents tous habillés de vêtements qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus jusqu'à présent. Lily regarda sa sœur. Celle-ci, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, observait elle aussi ce monde inconnu. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose qui devait se tenir derrière elle.

« - Tuney ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pétunia montra quelque chose du doigt.

« - Il y a ton ami là-bas. »

Lily se retourna et vit Severus avec une femme qui lui ressemblait, sûrement sa mère. Il la regardait. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et, rougissant, il lui répondit. Pétunia semblait toujours distante vis à vis de lui, mais au moins, il n'avait pas vu la lettre. Au moment de partir, Lily dû bien faire des efforts pour ne pas pleurer en embrassant son père et sa mère, ayant toujours cette désagréable sensation de peur qui était celle de ne pas les revoir. Quand elle se tourna vers Pétunia, il y eut un moment d'hésitation, des deux côtés. Lily fit un geste, Pétunia un autre, et elles se dirent au revoir maladroitement.

« - Je t'écrirai. » dit Lily.

Pétunia acquiesça, et Lily crut un instant lire de l'envie, voire même de la tristesse, dans son regard. Pour ne pas laisser s'échapper ses larmes, Lily se précipita dans le Poudlard Express.

xxxx

Elle avait quand même pleuré. Installée dans le premier compartiment venu, sans faire attention aux gens qui s'étaient installés auprès d'elle, elle s'était blottie près de la fenêtre, comme la première fois, et le visage pressé contre la vitre, elle avait pleuré tout son saoul. Elle ne se rappelait pas à quel point il était douloureux de quitter ses parents. Et sa sœur… ici, normalement, elle était sensée ne jamais s'être disputée avec elle, mais dans son cœur, elle venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec elle au bout de dix ans d'ignorance et de paroles glaciales. Mais il y avait ces larmes de bonheur, cette chance inimaginable qui lui permettait de tout recommencer à nouveau…

« - Lily ? »

Lily sursauta et vit Severus qui venait de s'installer en face d'elle.

« - Tu pleures ? »

Lily se dépêcha d'essuyer ses larmes et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

« - Tuney va me manquer. » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Severus la regarda, surpris.

« - Oh. » marmonna-t-il. « C'est bon, tu vas la revoir. »

Lily dû s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas de doute : Severus n'aimait pas Pétunia et Pétunia n'aimait pas Severus, et ce pour une raison qui lui échappait.

_(Adaptation et extrait de _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows,_ "The Prince's Tale"_)

« - Mais nous sommes en route ! » dit Severus, comme la première fois, incapable de cacher l'exaltation qui l'habitait. « Ca y'est ! Nous allons à Poudlard ! »

Lily acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle observa son ami et put constater qu'il s'était dépêché de mettre son uniforme de Poudlard, trop heureux de se débarrasser de ses horribles vêtements moldus.

« - Ca serait bien que tu ailles à Serpentard. » ajouta-t-il.

Lily soupira intérieurement, le même discours que la première fois…

« - Serpentard ? »

Lily déglutit et se retourna vivement vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Comme la première fois, James était dans le même compartiment qu'eux et réagissait de la même façon. Est-ce le hasard qui avait fait qu'une nouvelle fois elle était avec lui ou s'y était-il installé exprès ?

« - Qui aimerait être à Serpentard ? Je pense qui si j'y étais envoyé, je me dépêcherais de repartir, pas toi ? » demanda-t-il au garçon en face de lui.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était Sirius. La scène était vraiment trop familière pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Quelqu'un lui envoyait-il des signes ou les garçons avaient-ils choisi de se mettre là ?

« - Toute ma famille est allée à serpentard. » dit Sirius sans sourire.

« - C'est pas vrai ! » dit James, « et moi qui pensais que tu avais l'air normal. »

Sirius sourit.

« - Peut-être que je vais briser la tradition. Où irais-tu, si tu avais le choix ? »

James brandit une épée invisible. Lily secoua la tête, '_exactement le même !_'

« - _'Gryffondor, où le cœur est habité par la bravoure !_' comme mon papa.

Lily soupira d'avance, elle connaissait déjà la suite, James et Severus allaient commencer à s'envoyer des répliques cinglantes. Severus venait d'ailleurs de commencer, il venait de lâcher un petit rire méprisant. James se tourna vers lui.

« - Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

« - Non » répondit Severus mais son regard disait le contraire. « si tu préfères être musclé plutôt qu'intelligent… »

« Où espères-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre ? » intervint Sirius.

James explosa de rire. Lily soupira excédée. Elle vit Severus fusiller du regard les deux compères et les deux énergumènes fusiller du regard son ami. Elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche… même pour réussir à ce que les trois se comportent de manière civilisée les un envers les autres. La première fois, elle s'était levée et avait changé de compartiment avec Severus, mais cette fois, il n'était pas question qu'elle s'en aille. Premièrement, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout le cœur, même si le James et le Sirius qui se trouvaient devant elle l'énervaient. Deuxièmement parce que ce n'était pas en les évitant qu'elle arrangerait les choses.

« - Comment se passe la répartition ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

James arrêta de rire et trois paires d'yeux se posa sur elle.

« - Ma cousine Bellatrix m'a dit que je devrais combattre un dragon avec un poignard et une fourchette… mais je suis un peu sceptique. » dit Sirius, pensif.

Il se tourna vers James comme si celui-ci allait lui donner la réponse mais celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne sais pas. » dit James. « Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas me gâcher la surprise… »

Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers Severus. Celui-ci fit une grimace.

« - Je ne sais pas non plus. » grogna-t-il, visiblement vexé d'ignorer lui aussi la réponse.

Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit que James allait dire quelque chose mais elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Le garçon rougit et détourna précipitamment le regard. En face de lui Sirius haussa un sourcil mais ne pipa mot. Elle vit aussi que Severus commençait à esquisser un sourire moqueur mais elle le regarda aussi droit dans les yeux. Etonnamment celui-ci eut la même réaction, ses joues pâles rougirent et il se dépêcha d'attraper un livre dans son sac pour se plonger dedans. Lily sourit, victorieuse. Elle avait un certain pouvoir sur les deux garçons et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi (enfin, James si, elle s'en doutait mais Severus ?). Ceci étant dit, elle avait trouvé la solution pour régler le problème… ça ne marcherait peut-être que pour cette fois-ci, mais au moins elle avait réussi à ce que James et Severus restent dans le même compartiment durant tout le trajet sans s'étriper.

Au bout d'un moment, James sortit un jeu de cartes explosives.

« - Tu veux jouer ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius.

« - Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je commence à trouver le temps long… » répondit le brun.

James eut un instant d'hésitation et, ses joues devenant à nouveau rouges, il se tourna vers Lily.

« - Tu veux jouer… heu… c'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda-t-il en bégayant légèrement.

« - Lily. Lily Evans. »

« - Moi c'est James Potter. »

« - Et moi Sirius Black. »

Lily lança un coup d'œil vers Severus mais celui-ci avait toujours le nez plongé dans son livre.

« - Et _lui_, il s'appelle comment ? » demanda James.

Lily, ignorant la façon dont James avait prononcé le 'lui', essaya à nouveau de croiser le regard de Severus mais celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur son manuel de potion. La rousse soupira et lui donna un léger coup de pied. Le garçon la fusilla du regard et elle lui répondit en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« - Severus Rogue. » marmonna-t-il avant de cacher à nouveau son visage avec son livre.

« - Tu veux jouer Evans ? » lui demanda James une nouvelle fois.

Elle entendit Severus grogner en face d'elle.

« - Et tu veux jouer, _Rogue _? » ajouta James en grimaçant légèrement.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Ils ne faisaient vraiment aucun effort ! Severus grogna un 'non' quasiment inaudible et James se tourna à nouveau vers Lily. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle était prise entre deux feux. D'un côté il y avait Severus qui boudait déjà, de l'autre elle mourait d'envie de jouer avec James…

« - Severus, tu ne m'en veux pas si je joue avec eux ? »

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir et elle fit de son mieux pour afficher un petit air suppliant. Ses joues pâles rosirent à nouveau et il marmonna : « c'est bon. » A la grande surprise de Lily, il ferma son livre et défia les deux futurs Maraudeurs du regard.

« - Je joue aussi. »

James le regarda un instant, surpris, et distribua les cartes aux quatre joueurs. La partie fut accompagnée de regards noirs et de répliques cinglantes. La seconde Lily, celle de onze ans, choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition et profita du climat de tension entre les trois garçons pour faire tourner le jeu à son avantage. Quand, victorieuse, elle fit exploser les cartes des autres joueurs en s'exclamant « j'ai gagné ! » il y eut un instant de silence dans le compartiment… puis Sirius éclata de rire en voyant les regards hébétés des deux autres garçons.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit un préfet (celui de Serdaigle, visiblement) pour entrer dans leur compartiment.

« - On arrive bientôt à Poudlard, il va falloir vous changer. »

Lily attrapa son uniforme dans sa valise et quittant le compartiment en laissant les trois garçons seuls.

'_Pourvu qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas _!' pria-t-elle mentalement.

Une fois qu'elle se fut changée, elle s'observa un instant dans la glace des toilettes où elle se trouvait. '_Ma première année à Poudlard… espérons qu'elle sera encore mieux que la précédente…_'


	5. Gryffondor !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling !

**Spoiler :**Les Sept tomes de Harry Potter.

**Note :** J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! :D

xxx

**Chapitre 5 : « Gryffondor, où le cœur est habité par la bravoure ! »**

Au réveil, Lily dût encore mettre un certain temps pour s'apercevoir que toute cette histoire n'avait pas été un rêve. La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut les rideaux rouges de son lit à baldaquin. Elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas seulement James qui avait choisi de changer la couleur et l'aspect du lit pour se rappeler les bons moments à Poudlard. Cependant, elle entendit des chuchotements de petites filles qui semblaient proche d'elle. Etant donné qu'à Godric's Hollow il n'y avait que Harry comme enfant et qu'il ne savait pas parler, elle dut bien se rendre compte qu'elle n'y était pas.

Intriguée, elle tira lentement les rideaux et vit qu'elle était dans un dortoir… ou plus exactement dans celui où elle avait dormi pendant sept ans à Poudlard. Trois petites filles parlaient entre elles à voix basse pour, semblait-il, ne pas la réveiller. Elle n'eut pas vraiment de mal à les reconnaître : la petite brune aux yeux marrons c'était Melissa Kent et la petite blonde vénitienne c'était Severina Davies (future Mme Finnigan). La troisième, réputée comme la commère des Gryffondor, c'était Mary Macdonald, une fille aux bouclettes indisciplinées couleur châtain clair et yeux bleus rieurs. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et une quatrième fillette entra dans la pièce, déjà vêtue de son uniforme. Lily n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le visage rond et joyeux encadrés de cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons et rieurs : Alice Brown, future Longdubat. Son cœur se serra un instant, dans le futur ou du moins le présent qu'elle venait de quitter, elle n'avait pas vu Alice et son mari Frank depuis qu'elle s'était réfugiée à Godric's Hollow avec James. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, il était plausible qu'eux aussi soient visés par la prophétie étant donné que leur fils Neville était né en Juillet, comme Harry et que tous les deux avaient le même âge. Ils s'étaient sûrement cachés.

En regardant la fillette plaisanter avec ses autres camarades de chambrée, Lily se mit à espérer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé (ni à elle, ni à son mari, ni à son petit). Elle resta un long moment à observer les quatre petites filles : ces visages étaient si familiers… elle connaissait leurs caractères, leurs goûts, dans quelles matières elles excellaient et ce qu'elles allaient devenir dix ans plus tard. Mais Lily était, bien sûr, sensée ne pas les connaître.

C'est là que tout lui revint. Elle était à nouveau à Poudlard, à onze ans, et recommençait sa première année. Elle se remémora la soirée de la veille : une nouvelle fois le choixpeau n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse de revenir dans cette maison où elle avait passé tant d'instants de bonheur qu'elle en avait quasiment oublié de se tourner vers Severus pour lui lancer un regard désolé. Elle avait cette envie de ne pas le blesser comme si le fait qu'il soit devenu mangemort dans le futur (ou le présent, elle ne savait plus très bien) était lié en partie au fait que tous les deux s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Elle s'était alors efforcée de lui faire des sourires, des petits signes durant tout le banquet, en essayant de ne pas trop rire aux blagues de Sirius et de James qui venaient de faire la connaissance de Remus.

« - Tiens, tu es réveillée ? » fit Alice d'un ton enjoué en se retournant vers elle.

« - Heu… oui. » bafouilla Lily, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire.

« - On n'a pas eu vraiment eu le temps de se présenter hier soir. » continua la fillette en se rapprochant d'elle.

« - C'est vrai qu'on n'était pas assises à côté à table. » ajouta Severina, qui s'étira avant de se décider à se lever de son lit. « Et qu'on était assez fatiguées aussi… »

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire et acquiesça. Elle se sentait tellement nerveuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

« - Moi c'est Alice. » reprit Alice en lui tendant la main. « Alice Brown. »

Lily s'empressa de lui serrer la main.

« - Lily. » dit-elle la gorge sèche. « Lily Evans. »

Les autres se présentèrent elles aussi et Lily eut bien du mal à se comporter comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Elle se demandait même si les « enchanté de faire votre connaissance » étaient vraiment crédibles.

Au bout d'un moment où les petites étaient restées à papoter, un ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il fut très vite suivi par un deuxième, un troisième, puis un quatrième. Quand Lily sentit le sien s'y mettre aussi, elle décida de prendre les devants.

« - On va prendre notre petit déjeuner ? » proposa-t-elle en se levant.

Les petites se dépêchèrent d'acquiescer et de se préparer.

xxx

Severus l'attendait en bas de l'escalier de marbre, l'air renfrogné. Lily sentit ses amies lui lancer des regards curieux lorsqu'elle alla à sa rencontre. Elle savait, pour l'avoir vécu ce qu'elles pensaient ou du moins ce qu'elles lui diraient plus tard : '_Pourquoi traînes-tu avec ce serpentard ?_', '_Je te dis qu'il est louche_', '_Lily, je ne pense pas que tu puisses vraiment lui faire confiance… il traîne quand même avec Mulciber et Avery !_', '_Lily, j'ai entendu dire… bon, ok, ne me regarde pas comme ça, __James__ dit qu'il pratiquerait de la magie noire…_'

Elle rencontra les yeux noirs du serpentard. Il y avait du bon en lui, elle le savait. L'enfant qui était face à elle ne détestait pas les enfants de moldus, sinon pourquoi seraient-ils devenus amis ? Il avait, certes, une certaine répugnance face aux moldus (les échanges qu'il avait pu avoir avec Pétunia en étaient la preuve), mais il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard pour le faire changer d'avis. Si elle réfléchissait bien, c'est en traînant avec Mulciber et Avery qu'il avait commencé à avoir ces raisonnements honteux, à prononcer ce mot, _sang de bourbe_, jusqu'à ce que ce soit _elle_ qu'il insulte.

« - Coucou Sev'. » dit-elle en lui souriant avec douceur.

« - B'jour. » marmonna le petit.

Lily fronça les sourcils, inquiète et aussi méfiante malgré elle.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon évita son regard, se tordit les mains.

« - Ca ne s'est pas bien passé hier soir ? »

Il lève les yeux vers elle, hésite un instant.

« - J'aurai préféré que tu sois à Serpentard toi aussi. »

Elle sourit, rassurée.

« - Ca ne changera rien entre nous. » déclare-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Severus lui adressa un sourire un peu timide, les joues un peu rouges. Il allait lui dire quelque chose lorsque…

« - Bonjour Evans ! »

James s'était glissé entre les deux, poussant légèrement Severus pour l'éloigner de Lily, et avait posté la main à ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus au passage. Lily haussa un sourcil, elle ne se rappelait pas que James s'y soit mis aussi tôt. Derrière lui, Severus s'était à nouveau renfrogné et commençait à s'éloigner, Lily crut déceler une lueur triste dans le regard.

« - Bonjour Potter. » répondit-elle un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu… mais ce comportement l'énervait définitivement. « Tu m'excuseras, mais je parlais avec mon ami. »

Et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Severus qui avait atteint la porte de la grande salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et elle fut surprise de voir que c'était au tour de James d'avoir l'air déçu. Le comportement des deux jeunes garçons était pour le moins mystérieux… enfin, elle savait que James était déjà amoureux d'elle mais en quoi est-ce que ça le gênait qu'elle parle avec Severus, et en quoi cela gênait Severus qu'elle parle avec James ? Elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment occupée quand elle avait onze ans, pensant tout simplement que les deux se détestaient cordialement. Mais à présent qu'elle avait vingt et un ans (du moins intérieurement car extérieurement elle avait l'aspect d'une petite fille) et du recul, elle s'apercevait qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui lui avait toujours échappé.

C'est donc troublée qu'elle murmura un '_à tout à l'heure_' à Severus avant d'aller la table des Gryffondor. Alice était en train de lui faire de grands signes de la main pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Mary Macdonald, qui était assise en face d'elles, fixa un moment la table des Serpentards avant de reposer son regard sur Lily.

« - C'est qui ce serpentard avec qui tu traînes ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

Severina et Melissa, qui n'étaient pas loin, se retournèrent aussitôt et Lily sentit alors quatre paires d'yeux fixés sur elle.

« - Heu… » ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et elle émit un petit rire nerveux. « C'est Severus, on est voisins, on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits. C'est lui qui m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière, il y a deux ans environ. Il est mon meilleur ami. »

Les quatre fillettes hochèrent la tête et n'ajoutèrent rien. Lily put voir leurs moues sceptiques, ce qui la blessa légèrement, mais elle les remercia intérieurement pour ne pas insister sur le sujet.

« - Bonjour les filles ! » lança une voix joyeuse.

James Potter venait de refaire son entrée, arborant à nouveau un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il se laissa tomber, comme par hasard, à côté de Lily tandis que Sirius (avec qui il était déjà inséparable) s'installait en face. Peu de temps après, il héla Remus qui entrait dans la salle, et le jeune garçon vint, d'un pas hésitant, s'asseoir avec le petit groupe de première année. Peter Petigrew était assis un peu plus loin, Lily en fut soulagée car elle ne savait toujours pas quel comportement adapter vis à vis de lui. Elle remarqua aussi que Frank Longdubat était assis non loin d'Alice et que les joues de celle-ci se coloraient déjà de rouge. Entre ces deux-là, l'histoire avait commencé assez tôt.

« - Evans ? »

Lily fit un bond sur sa chaise et s'aperçut que James était en train de lui parler. Il rougit légèrement en croisant son regard émeraude et reprit la parole.

« - Le préfet vient de distribuer les emplois du temps. » lui dit-il en montrant le rouleau de parchemin qui se trouvait sur son assiette.

Elle le remercia brièvement et attrapa le morceau de papier pour se remémorer les cours qu'elle avait pu avoir en première année. Elle sentit James la fixer un instant avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Sirius, certainement les joues en feu. Qui aurait pu croire qu'on puisse déjà aimer ainsi à onze ans ? Certes, l'amour n'a pas d'âge, mais elle se souvenait qu'à cette époque là elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ce sentiment… peut-être l'avait-elle éprouvé sans s'en rendre compte ? Elle ne vit pas, dans son dos, le regard triste que lui lança Severus durant tout le repas.

xxx

Qu'il était étonnant de reprendre ces cours qu'elle connaissait par cœur et de faire semblant de les découvrir pour la première fois. Elle dut bien se retenir, durant le cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn, pour ne pas lever la main toutes les trente secondes pour répondre à ses questions. Elle remarqua cependant que Severus en savait déjà beaucoup pour son âge. Puis elle se souvint que sa mère, Eileen Rogue avait été très bonne dans cette matière et il n'était pas surprenant qu'elle ait déjà partagé avec son fils ses talents en potion.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers James qui se trouvait quelques tables plus loin. Celui-ci semblait réellement perdu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce petit garçon qui se grattait la tête avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes complètement adorable. La petite Lily de onze ans qui sommeillait en elle, elle, par contre, se sentit rougir, et elle se dépêcha de détourner les yeux. Elle vit que Severus la regardait de travers et, l'air boudeur, il écrasa rageusement les scarabées qu'il devait mettre dans le chaudron. Lily soupira. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande un jour pourquoi il détestait autant James. Mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'à onze ans on ne savait pas vraiment mettre de mots sur ses sentiments.

S'ensuivit ensuite les cours de métamorphose, de charmes et enchantements, d'histoire de la magie. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir à nouveau une admiration sans borne pour Minerva McGonagall, de frissonner de plaisir en réussissant à faire voler sa plume à l'aide du « Wingardium Leviosa » durant le cours de Flitwick et de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire durant le cours du professeur Binns. A la fin de la journée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle aurait bien aimé devenir professeur et que si c'était à refaire, elle tenterait bien sa chance. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de recommencer sa vie et elle se dépêcha de noter dans un coin de son cerveau : '_Autre chose à changer, devenir professeur_.'

« - Alors, que pensez-vous de votre première journée à Poudlard ? »

Lily sursauta. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait oublié où elle était et avec qui. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était assise sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune, près de la cheminée, et était entourée de Melissa, Severina et d'Alice, installées confortablement toutes les trois sur un canapé, ainsi que de Mary installée sur un fauteuil en face d'elle. Les quatre fillettes étaient tournées vers celui qui avait posé la question et qui se tenait appuyé contre le dossier du canapé. C'était Sirius. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Melissa rosir légèrement en prenant la parole devant le petit garçon. Lily sourit, elle avait oublié que la petite était tombée amoureuse du garçon dès qu'elle l'avait vu et avait perdu tous ses moyens devant lui pendant très longtemps. Ce n'est qu'en sixième années qu'elle avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle d'elle même et elle était devenue très amie avec Sirius. Il leur avait fallu encore quelques mois pour sortir ensemble. Lily soupira tristement. A son époque, du moins celle qu'elle venait de quitter, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu son amie. Normalement, Sirius leur avait dit qu'il comptait se fiancer avec elle, mais avec la tournure des évènements, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Lily sentit soudain ses entrailles se serrer : '_Tout le monde doit penser que c'était Sirius notre gardien du secret… et si c'était lui qui se faisait accuser à la place de Peter… et si c'était lui qu'on envoyait en prison ?_'. Lily se sentit prise de nausée, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que ses amies l'observaient avec curiosité.

« - Pardon. » bégaya-t-elle. « Vous me disiez quelque chose ? »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire moqueur et répéta sa question :

« - Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de ta première journée à Poudlard ? »

Lily cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Qu'avait-elle pensé de sa première journée à Poudlard ? Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à penser à cette journée qu'elle venait de vivre comme étant sa première à Poudlard… mais qu'avait-elle ressenti la première fois qu'elle l'avait vécue ?

« - Etonnante. » dit-elle sans réfléchir. « Je n'imaginais pas le monde des sorciers aussi fascinants… c'est encore mieux que les livres moldus que je lisais quand j'étais petite ! »

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux ronds suivi de quelques exclamations chez les filles.

« - Il existe des livres moldus sur les sorciers ? »

Lily acquiesça, ne pouvant cacher un petit sourire en coin.

« - Oui, il y a des livres sur Merlin… »

« - Ils connaissent Merlin ? »

« - Ils pensent que c'est une légende. » préféra préciser Lily à un Sirius abasourdi. « Il y a aussi beaucoup de légendes sur les sorcières, mais ils les imaginent comme des créatures monstrueuses. Je l'ai d'ailleurs très mal pris lorsque Severus m'a annoncé que j'étais une sorcière. »

« - Tu connais Rogue depuis longtemps ? » demanda James qui venait d'apparaître derrière Sirius.

La Lily de onze ans qui cohabitait avec la Lily de vingt et un ans, ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant son regard scrutateur et jaloux.

« - Oui, depuis qu'on a neuf ans. » répondit calmement Lily.

« - Et comment ils imaginent les sorcières ? » demanda Alice pour en revenir au sujet dont ils parlaient.

Lily la remercia intérieurement.

« - Oh, ils les imaginent souvent vieilles, habillées tout en noir, souvent avec des verrues, et un nez crochu… »

« - Comme Rogue ! » s'exclama James d'un ton triomphant.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard.

« - Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le silence se fit et tous les regards divergèrent vers James. Le garçon avait d'abord pâli, puis rosi légèrement, puis il avait baissé la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Rien, laisse tomber. » marmonna-t-il avant de se diriger en courant vers son dortoir.

Sirius et les quatre autres filles échangèrent un regard médusé.

« - Je vais voir ce qu'il a. » finit par dire Sirius avant de courir à la suite de son ami.

Lily, elle, soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle résolve ce problème, sinon, tout s'aggraverait et il serait trop tard pour arranger les choses.

xxxx

Lily regarda son réveil. Il affichait tout juste minuit. Elle soupira et s'enfonça dans son oreiller. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. La première raison était qu'elle était habituée, à l'époque où elle avait vingt et un ans, à passer des nuits très courtes depuis un an. Avoir un bébé n'était pas de tout repos et le petit Harry avait mis très longtemps à faire des nuits complètes. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose : il s'était tellement passé d'évènements ces derniers temps qu'elle se sentait trop énervée, pas assez calme, pour trouver le repos. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se décida à attraper sa robe de chambre et à sortir sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les quatre fillettes qui dormaient à côté d'elle.

Machinalement, elle ralluma le feu dans la cheminée et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil avec un livre. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle l'avait lu tant et tant de fois lorsqu'elle était petite… mais elle ne s'en lassait pas, et elle avait besoin de se remettre un peu dans la peau de la fillette qu'elle était sensée être. Un bruit de pas la fit soudain sursauter et elle releva brusquement la tête. Elle ne vit personne au premier abord mais elle sentait bien qu'il y avait une présence dans la salle commune.

« - Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle sentit tremblante.

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune réponse.

« - Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez-vous ! »

Elle entendit le bruit d'un tissu qui tombe par terre, et elle découvrit James, au milieu de la pièce, les joues rouges, sa cape d'invisibilité à la main. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques instants en silence.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? »

Ils avaient posé la question en même temps. James rougit encore plus et détourna la tête. Lily sentit en elle la petite de onze ans se troubler. Elle avait en face d'elle le vrai James Potter, celui qui ne jouait pas les vantards, et qui ne se cachait pas derrière un masque d'arrogance. Elle avait en face d'elle le petit garçon qu'elle avait croisé au chemin de Traverse celui, intimidé, qui lui avait montré comment on se rendait au quai 9 ¾. Et ce James Potter là, il troublait la Lily Evans de onze ans. En ce qui concernait la Lily de vingt et un ans, elle se surprit à espérer que son petit Harry serait pareil un jour : elle l'imaginait rougir et bredouiller en parlant à une fille avec un air tout timide et tout mignon… un sourire empli de tendresse étira ses lèvres.

« - Heu, Evans ? »

Lily sursauta et vit James l'observer avec inquiétude. Elle se souvint alors qu'il lui avait posé une question et se dépêcha de répondre.

« - Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » dit-elle d'une voix aussi calme qu'elle le pouvait mais la Lily de onze ans l'avait fait légèrement trembler. « Et toi ? »

James se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, légèrement embarrassé.

« - Heu… moi non plus, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Lily haussa un sourcil en fixant la cape d'invisibilité et James eut l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre.

« - Heu ça… c'était à mon père. Il me l'a offerte pour mon entrée à Poudlard, mais je pense que c'est ma mère qui a dû insister car sinon il ne me l'aurait jamais laissée. C'est, c'est une cape d'invisibilité, au fait. Comme je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, j'ai voulu l'essayer. »

Le petit avait lâché tout ça d'une traite, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, triturant nerveusement sa cape. Lily hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Si elle avait réellement eu onze ans et si elle ne connaissait pas déjà James (et ce qu'il allait devenir dans le futur), elle l'aurait grondé pour se promener ainsi, la nuit, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis, le nez en l'air, elle serait remontée se coucher, laissant derrière elle un petit James désemparé.

« - Tu veux l'essayer aussi ? » demanda soudainement James.

Lily vit le petit garçon l'observer, les yeux plein d'espoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, surtout que dans le fond, la petite de onze ans qui sommeillait en elle en mourrait d'envie. James lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'elle fit, et il passa la cape sur leur deux têtes.

« - Où veux-tu aller ? » murmura-t-il.

« - On n'a pas le droit de sortir de la salle commune, on est même sensé être dans nos dortoirs à cette heure-ci ! » lui répondit Lily.

« - Mais personne ne nous verra ! »

Lily hésita. Elle savait que ce n'était pas prudent ni raisonnable, mais elle sentait bien que rien de grave pouvait vraiment leur arriver… à part une retenue, ce qui lui semblait dérisoire après ce qu'elle avait vécu à vingt et un ans. La Lily de onze ans, elle, était face à un dilemme. Elle ne voulait pas enfreindre le règlement mais une ballade de nuit dans le château et sous une cape d'invisibilité avait quelque chose de définitivement tentant. Puis, la Lily de onze ans, sentait le souffle de James près de sa joue : elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi proche d'un garçon (même avec Severus) et elle en était tellement troublée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement.

« - D'accord. » souffla-t-elle.

James l'attrapa par la main et la petite Lily ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Celle de vingt et un ans eut comme l'impression qu'elle se retrouvait logée à la place du spectateur et, indulgente et attendrie, elle décida de laisser ce moment-là aux deux petits.

Ils étaient à présent dans la tour d'Astronomie. James avait retiré la cape d'invisibilité et ils s'étaient assis dessus pour mieux regarder les étoiles. Au bout de quelques instants passés à observer les deux petits se tenir côte à côte en silence, la Lily de vingt et un ans décida de refaire surface.

« - C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle pour entamer la conversation.

Le petit acquiesça, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

« - J'aime beaucoup observer les étoiles. » continua Lily. « Tous les étés, quand les nuits sont un peu moins fraîches, j'aime bien m'allonger sur les berges de la rivière et regarder le ciel pendant des heures… »

James marmonna quelque chose.

« - Pardon ? »

Le petit rougit et répéta sa question.

« - Avec Rogue ? »

Lily, surprise, cligna des yeux.

« - Heu, oui, parfois avec Severus. Mais je le faisais beaucoup avec ma sœur avant que… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« - C'est ton amoureux ? » demanda rapidement James.

La Lily de onze ans sentit ses joues rosir et celle de vingt et un ans ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« - Severus ? » répéta-t-elle. « Mon amoureux ? »

Elle vit James se mordre les lèvres et fixer obstinément un point dans le ciel pour ne pas rencontrer son regard. Lily fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui poser une question pareil ? Certes, elle était très proche de Severus, mais jamais ça ne lui aurait effleuré l'esprit de…

« - Non, c'est mon meilleur ami ! » s'exclama la Lily de onze ans comme si c'était une évidence.

Lily vit James se détendre aussitôt et pousser discrètement un soupir de soulagement. Elle fronça les sourcils. James pensait que Severus et elle… ? Ca aurait expliqué bien des choses : pourquoi James s'en prenait systématiquement à Severus, et pourquoi il cherchait désespérément à l'humilier quand elle était dans le coin. James avait donc été jaloux de Severus. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si Severus… elle sentit comme un froid dans son corps. Elle se souvint de plusieurs détails qui lui avaient échappé : Severus qui l'observait derrière des buissons, _« Tu es emplie de magie. Je l'ai vu. Tout le temps où je te regardais… »_, son regard jaloux quand elle parlait avec James, ses soupirs de soulagement quand elle disait que James n'était qu'une petite brute arrogante… se pouvait-il que Severus… soit amoureux d'elle ?

« _Alors pourquoi m'aurait-il traité de sang de bourbe ?_ »

Est-ce que c'était aussi dû à la jalousie ? C'est vrai que cette fois-là elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, amusée, en le voyant la tête en bas et le caleçon à l'air… Lily lança un coup d'œil à James qui fredonnait doucement une chanson, les yeux levés vers les étoiles, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lily soupira. Si c'était vrai, si ces deux garçons se jalousaient l'un et l'autre pour elle, alors tout se compliquait, ce qui lui rendait la tâche à accomplir beaucoup plus dure que prévu.

xxx

Les jours suivants, Lily n'avait rien constaté de nouveau dans le comportement de Severus envers elle. Certes, elle avait bien vu les regards noirs qu'il lançait à James quand celui-ci venait lui parler, ou quand le gryffondor venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle lors des repas. Mais quand ils étaient tous les deux, Severus restait le même que d'habitude. Il y avait bien un peu de rose qui venait colorer ses joues quand elle se rapprochait de lui, ou quand leurs mains se frôlaient, mais rien de bien évident. Lily cherchait à se rassurer, à se dire que son meilleur ami n'était pas amoureux d'elle… elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire mal, et ça la rendait malade.

Puis, un nouveau problème vint se profiler à l'horizon : Peter Pettigrow. Il était en train de se rapprochait progressivement des (futurs) Maraudeurs et elle ne savait pas comment agir. Devait-elle les empêcher de devenir amis avec lui ou essayer au contraire de les inciter à améliorer leur comportement envers lui ? Un jour où elle était assise dans le parc avec Severus, tous les deux bien emmitouflés dans leur cape car l'automne arrivait, elle vit James, Sirius et Remus passer au loin, Peter trottinant derrière eux.

« - Que penses-tu de Peter Pettigrow ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Severus, qui était plongé dans un devoir de potion, leva la tête, surpris, et observa un instant le petit gryffondor rondouillard au regard mouillé.

« - Trop peureux pour le cerner, celui-là. » fit-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. « A ta place, je ne lui ferais pas confiance, la peur rend assez sournois. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'il ait été envoyé à Gryffondor. »

Lily l'observa un instant, surprise. Severus, gêné, baissa à nouveau la tête sur son parchemin.

« - Mon père a tout le temps peur. Il a peur de la magie, de ma mère qui est une sorcière, de moi aussi… alors il boit, et il la bat. »

« - Sev', je suis désolée. » murmura Lily.

Mais Severus se dépêcha de changer de sujet et désigna à nouveau Peter.

« - Je reconnaîtrais ce regard entre mille. C'est un gros trouillard, et il peut faire n'importe quoi par peur, même la pire des trahisons. » dit-il et Lily sentit ses entrailles se geler.

« - Tu crois » bredouilla-t-elle. « Que s'il était un peu plus courageux, il serait digne de confiance ? »

Severus pencha la tête sur le côté et réfléchit à nouveau.

« - Ca dépend de son caractère. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le fait qu'il soit peureux m'empêche de le cerner. S'il devenait un peu plus courageux, ça lui permettrait de dévoiler sa vraie personnalité, et on saurait enfin à quel énergumène on a affaire. »

Lily se mit à sourire, ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution à son problème. Dans sa joie, elle déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de Severus.

« - Merci beaucoup, Sev' ! Tu es un génie. »

Et elle s'éloigna en gambadant joyeusement vers le château. Si elle s'était retournée à ce moment-là, elle aurait eu une autre réponse à ses questions. Severus, tétanisé, ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard, et il avait posé une main tremblante sur la joue où elle avait déposé un baiser.

Fin du chapitre.

xxx

Beaucoup de personne me demandent si Harry va réapparaître dans l'histoire. En réalité cette fic se concentre sur Lily et son enfance/adolescence… Mais, dans un certain sens, Harry est omniprésent.


	6. Noël

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling !

**Spoiler :**Les Sept tomes de Harry Potter.

**Note :** J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! :D

xxx

**Chapitre 6 : Noël**

Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le temps passerait aussi vite. Elle pensait que cette année serait longue, étant donné qu'elle l'avait déjà vécue et que, dans son for intérieur, elle espérait retrouver assez rapidement son époque… mais tout se déroulait rapidement. Elle avait même l'impression, par moment, qu'elle oubliait d'où elle venait, qu'elle avait fait un retour dans le temps. Parfois, la petite fille de onze ans qui habitait en elle refaisait son apparition et lui demandait d'arrêter de jouer à l'adulte, que c'était énervant à la fin, qu'elle avait l'impression que sa mère l'avait suivie jusqu'à Poudlard.

Noël approchait, elle allait bientôt rentrer chez elle. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de revoir sa famille et la déception de se séparer de ses amis. Severus lui avait fait savoir qu'il allait essayer de rester à Poudlard pendant les fêtes pour éviter son père. Lily avait bien tenté de l'inviter chez elle, mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas déranger et que de toute façon il se sentirait de trop. Lily n'avait pas insisté, se doutant qu'il faisait allusion à Pétunia. Severus et sa sœur ne s'entendaient pas encore assez pour qu'elle tente de les faire cohabiter plusieurs jours d'affilé.

Elle entendait aussi les troisièmes années parler de leur première sortie à Pré au Lard. Lorsqu'elle appris cette sortie, elle se réjouit en se disant que ça lui ferait du bien d'y retourner, de flâner à Honeyduke, aux Trois Balais… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle était en première année et qu'elle n'était pas sensée y aller. Elle ne put cacher sa déception et James, qui n'était jamais très loin d'elle, s'en aperçut.

« - Si tu veux, » lui dit-il un soir, discrètement, alors qu'elle était assise dans un coin isolé de la salle commune. « Je peux t'y amener à Pré au Lard. »

« - Ce n'est pas possible » répondit Lily avec calme. « On a onze ans, on n'a pas d'autorisation. »

« - Qui te parle d'autorisation ? » rétorqua James avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux. « On peut y aller en cachette… »

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par l'audace du garçon. La petite de onze ans était inquiète, elle avait peur de se faire punir et la grande de vingt et un an se disait que deux enfants de onze ans, seuls, dans le village, n'étaient pas en sécurité.

« - C'est impossible. » lui dit-elle. « C'est trop dangereux ! »

« - Pas si on y va avec ça. » lui répondit James en montrant discrètement la cape qu'il avait caché dans sa besace. « On peut partir maintenant, si tu veux… »

Lily resta un instant silencieuse, pensive. Bien sûr, c'était tentant. Elle savait aussi qu'en quelques mois, Sirius et James (parfois suivis par Remus qu'ils essayaient d'adopter) avaient découverts un grand nombre de passages secrets. Et puis, si la Lily de vingt et un ans sentait un danger s'approcher, elle saurait bien guider les deux petits à l'abris… De plus, la Lily de onze ans commençait de plus en plus à être tentée, étant quasiment prête à ignorer celle de vingt et un ans.

« - D'accord. » répondit-elle.

Aussitôt, James l'attrapa par la main, et l'emmena vers la sortie le plus discrètement possible (mais la salle commune était quasiment vide, les quelques occupants étant à moitié endormis, personne ne les vit partir). Une fois dans le couloir, il les recouvrit tous les deux de la cape d'invisibilité.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans Pré au Lard. Lily ressentit les sensations familières de paix, d'émerveillement, qui l'habitaient à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans le village. Il avait neigé, une épaisse couche de neige tapissait la rue et les toits. Le ciel étoilé renforçait cet aspect féérique.

Main dans la main, les deux enfants se promenèrent au hasard des rues, émerveillés. Puis, quand la fatigue les gagna, ils revinrent au château se glisser sous la chaude couverture de leur lit à baldaquin.

xxx

C'est à peu près à cette époque-là que Slughorn commença à l'inviter à ses soirées. Lily, au début, hésita à accepter. La petite fille était très flattée et avait vraiment envie d'y aller. Mais la jeune femme de 21 ans était gênée car, au fil des années, avec son expérience, elle était à présent contre l'élitisme. Pourquoi seulement un groupe de personnes, sous prétexte qu'elles semblaient meilleures que les autres ou venaient d'une lignée très connue, avaient-elles le droit de bénéficier de l'aide du professeur ? Puis elle n'aimait pas cette idée d'avoir un travail grâce à des connaissances haut placé. Elle préférait obtenir un travail grâce à ses valeurs, à son savoir. Et puis, si on partait de cette idée, on pouvait aller loin : Voldemort pouvait utiliser cet argument pour attirer de futurs mangemorts dans ses rangs. Lily frémissait à cette idée.

Cependant, elle était prise entre deux feux : agir comme bon lui semblait ou fâcher son professeur de potion (et cette idée terrifiait la petite Lily de onze ans). Ce fut Severus qui trancha la question. Un jour, l'air affolé, il vint voir Lily :

« - Slughorn m'a invité à l'une de ses soirées. »

« - Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama la Lily de onze ans avant que celle de vingt et un ans n'ait pu se manifester.

« - Tu es invitée, toi ? » lui demanda Severus, plus pâle que jamais.

Lily acquiesça.

« - Tu vas venir ? »

La petite fille se mordit les lèvres, attendant que celle de vingt et un ans lui donne l'autorisation. Severus, lui, semblait de plus en plus paniqué.

« - Je n'irai pas sans toi. » avoua-t-il.

Lily soupira, Severus semblait vraiment perdu. Elle irait donc à cette fichue soirée, mais seulement pour lui ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il en soit privé à cause d'elle.

'_Et tu penses à moi ?_' intervint la petite fille de onze ans. '_Ca ne te gêne pas de m'en priver ?_'

'_En effet, mais toi, tu es moi. Ce n'est pas la même chose !_'

Si elles avaient été face à face, la Lily de vingt et un ans aurait vu celle de onze ans esquisser une moue sceptique.

« - J'irai. » dit-elle à Severus.

Et Lily fillette hurla de joie dans sa tête.

xxx

La soirée d'avant Noël préparée par Slughorn fut merveilleuse. Lily avait oublié à quel point les mets qu'on y mangeait étaient bons, et que la décoration était aussi belle. Pas étonnant qu'à onze ans on s'y laisse piéger.

Cependant, Lily avait aussi beaucoup d'affection pour le professeur Slughorn. Elle se souvenait même lui avoir offert un poisson magique en septième année avant de quitter Poudlard : le professeur avait retrouvé un bocal sur son bureau avec un pétale de lys flottant à la surface. En coulant et en touchant le fond, le pétale s'était transformée en poisson… C'était une façon de le remercier d'avoir cru en elle sans s'arrêter à son sang de née moldue, même s'il était trop élitiste. Elle le trouvait aussi seul et pensait qu'il méritait un peu de compagnie.

La Lily de onze ans avait pu aussi faire connaissance avec plusieurs autres élèves (de son âge ou plus âgés) mais Severus était resté en retrait, accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La Lily de vingt et un ans en était émue, elle ne se souvenait pas de cette fragilité chez Severus. Comment ce petit garçon avait pu se tourner vers la magie noire et la traiter de… ?

Elle continuait à se poser tellement de questions sur lui. Cependant, encore une fois, ni la Lily de vingt et un ans ni la Lily de onze ans ne virent le regard émerveillé du petit Severus se poser elle. Pour cette occasion, elle portait une jolie robe que sa maman lui avait faite, elle s'était joliment coiffée et avait même emprunté un peu de maquillage à Mary. Elle ressemblait à une jolie poupée de porcelaine.

Elle ne vit pas non plus le regard triste et mélancolique que lui lançait Severus alors qu'elle riait aux éclats avec les autres. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui pour lui proposer un peu plus de choux à la crème, le petit garçon se dépêcha de cacher le rouge qui commençait à lui monter aux joues et accepta comme si de rien n'était.

xxx

Un soir, Lily surpris (ou du moins entendit) James, Sirius et Peter qui ne les quittait plus, passer dans la salle commune cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Comme elle était à moitié allongée sur le canapé en train de lire un livre, ils n'avaient pas dû se rendre compte de sa présence.

« - Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est pas chez sa grand-mère ? » chuchotait Peter, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« - Puisqu'on te dit que non ! » Répondait James, de l'irritation dans la voix. « On l'a aperçu dans l'infirmerie cette après-midi. Pomfresh s'est dépêchée de refermer les rideaux de son lit, mais on a bien vu que c'était lui ! »

« - A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous ment ainsi ? » demanda Sirius.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'_ils nous mentent_ ainsi, tu veux dire ! Car il n'y a pas que Remus qui nous fait croire à ces sornettes ! » Rétorqua James.

« - En plus, avez-vous remarqué qu'il s'absente toujours à la même période du mois ? » ajouta Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? »

Lily n'entendit pas la réponse de ses autres compères. Le portrait de la dame en rose avait pivoté et les pas des trois garçons s'étaient éloignés. Elle avait failli se lever et, tel le Severus de neuf ans qui lui avait annoncé qu'elle était sorcière, leur lancer :

« - C'est évident, non ? »

Mais elle avait préféré se taire. Après tout, elle même ne s'en était rendue compte que lorsque James lui avait annoncé en septième année alors que ça faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble… Ca aurait pu être à eux de lui rétorquer « Mais enfin ! Ce n'était pas évident ? ».

Oui, quand elle y pensait, beaucoup d'indices indiquaient que Remus Lupin était un loup garou et c'était quand même extraordinaire que trois garçons de première année l'ai découvert aussi tôt…

xxx

Au dernier moment, la valise dans la main, Lily avait tenté de convaincre Severus de venir chez elle passer Noël. Plus le moment de la séparation approchait, plus l'angoisse montait en elle. L'idée de le laisser seul avec Muciber et Avery, de le voir transformé quand elle reviendrait début janvier à Poudlard la terrorisait. Cependant, il fallait bien se raisonner : Severus n'avait que onze ans, il n'allait tout de même pas se transformer en mangemort du jour au lendemain (surtout que l'on n'entendait pas encore parler de Voldemort).

« - Non Lily, ça ira, merci beaucoup… »

« - Je suis sûre que mes parents seraient d'accord ! » insistait la Lily de onze ans, et celle de vingt et un ans la laissait faire, trop inquiète et trop triste de laisser ce petit garçon seul pour Noël.

« - Noël est une fête qui se fait en famille, je serai en trop. »

« - Tu sais bien que tu fais partie de la famille. »

Mais Severus ne céda pas. Lily capitula. Mais elle essaierai encore, elle voulait qu'il sache ce qu'était une vraie fête de Noël…

La petite fille s'éloigna. Severus la suivit du regard et ne put réprimer une grimace quand il vit James Potter lui courir après, une valise aussi à la main. Mais pourquoi avait-il répondu non ? Quel idiot !

xxx

Dans le train, Lily se retrouva assise avec les Maraudeurs. Etrangement, aucun autre compartiment n'était libre… Un silence gêné s'était installé. James lançait des regards en biais à Lily, Sirius se moquait de lui silencieusement, Remus dormait, Peter s'agitait nerveusement sur son siège et Lily… était en plein dialogue intérieur entre la Lily de onze ans et celle de vingt et un ans.

« - Que faites-vous pour Noël ? » s'éleva soudain une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna et Lily fut surprise de voir que c'était Peter qui avait parlé. Celui-ci devait être surpris lui-même car il était à présent rouge comme une tomate.

« - Mes parents organisent une grande fête dans _notre manoir_. » s'exclama James d'une voix importante en lançant un coup d'œil en biais vers Lily.

La Lily de onze ans ne put s'empêcher de penser « _quel crâneur ! »_, la Lily de vingt et un ans ne put la contredire et leva les yeux au ciel. Pour avoir épousé James, elle connaissait bien ses parents. Ayant eu leur fils sur le tard, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de le gâter au point d'un faire le petit garçon prétentieux qu'elle avait face à elle. Intérieurement, Lily se mit à espérer que Harry ne ressemblerait pas trop à son père lorsqu'il aurait onze ans.

Cependant, elle savait bien que James n'avait pas mauvais fond. C'était un garçon bon, généreux, courageux, loyal, fidèle… mais désepérément maladroit. Il suffisait de le remettre en place pour qu'il se calme et essaie de se rattraper… à condition, bien entendu, qu'il comprenne et essaie de se rattraper (et, pour Lily, il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il désenfle sa tête…).

Mais lorsque James parlait de son manoir et d'une grande fête de Noël, elle savait aussi qu'il ne mentait pas. Les Potter avaient réellement un manoir immense (qu'ils avaient quitté, James et elle, pour se cacher dans leur cottage à Godric's Hollow) et Lily avait déjà été invitée à leurs célèbres fêtes de Noël. Les décorations étaient magnifiques, le repas gargantuesques, le manoir grandiose… En regardant les souvenirs que lui montrait la Lily de vingt et un ans, celle de onze ans ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche d'admiration et d'envie.

James dut le voir et le prendre pour lui car il se dépêcha d'ajouter à l'adresse de Lily.

« - Je t'y inviterai, si tu veux ! »

Lily se dépêcha de fermer la bouche et de tourner la tête, l'air indifférent.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine, merci ! Ma maison n'est peut-être pas un manoir et on ne fait peut-être pas une grande fête mais je préfère amplement fêter Noël avec toute ma famille. Tous mes oncles et tantes ainsi que mes cousins viennent à la maison et comme on ne les voit presque jamais, c'est toujours un moment de fête ! »

La Lily de vingt et un ans acquiesça : James avait, en effet, le droit à une bonne leçon d'humilité ! Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait bien fêter Noël avec son mari et son bébé…

James la fixait, éberlué, la bouche grande ouverte.

« - Et toi, Peter ? Que fais-tu pour Noël ? » demanda Lily pour passer à autre chose.

Peter se mit alors à raconter son noël seul à seul avec sa mère en bégayant et en regardant ses pieds. La Lily de vingt et un ans, bien que toujours haineuse vis à vis de ce traître, ne put s'empêcher de voir là un pauvre gosse ayant une vie assez morne et triste.

Remus, qui avait ouvert un œil en les entendant parler de leurs projets, raconta à son tour ce qu'ils allaient faire un Noël. Le seul qui n'avait pas encore parlé était Sirius qui restait étonnament calme.

« - Et toi, Sirius ? » lui demanda James.

Le garçon se renfrogna.

« - Rien de très extraordinaire. » maugréa-t-il. « Toute la famille sera là avec mon frère Régulus, mes cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa et blablabla… »

James semblait surpris de voir Sirius s'étendre aussi peu sur le sujet. Lui qui était pourtant si bavard… La Lily de vingt et un ans lui fit signe de ne pas insister car elle savait bien que le Noël de Sirius n'allait pas être joyeux. Gryffondor dans une famille de serpentard, mouton noir d'une famille de sang pur et fière de l'être, ce ne serait sûrement pas un Noël de rêve.

La Lily de onze ans n'avait pas tout compris mais elle écouta sagement son aînée. L'air de Sirius montrait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave et elle voyait bien qu'il n'en parlerait pas.

xxx

A l'approche de la gare de King's Cross, Lily eut une soudaine inquiétude. Elle se souvenait de son Noël lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Pétunia n'avait pas accompagné ses parents à la gare de King's Cross et n'était même pas descendue de sa chambre pour saluer Lily lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la maison. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à se réconcilier avec sa sœur qui, les seules fois où elle lui avait parlé, lui avait lancé des paroles blessantes. A la fin des vacances, elle avait fini par faire le deuil de ses liens de fraternité avec sa sœur…

Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du conducteur du train annoncer l'arrivée du train en gare de King's Cross, Lily sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Craintivement, quand elle vit apparaître le quai, elle sortit dans le couloir comme la plupart des élèves pour scruter la foule des parents qui les attendait. Elle aperçut tout d'abord son père qui semblait un peu perdu. A côté de lui, sa mère se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'apercevoir dans le train. Lily avait du mal à respirer. Elle chercha encore du regard si quelqu'un accompagnait ses parents… et elle LA vit ! Pétunia était là, à côté sa mère, cherchant Lily du regard en étirant son long cou.

Comme une idiote, Lily se mit à pleurer des larmes de joie. Elle attrapa sa malle que James s'était depêché de descendre du porte bagage. Etant petit, il s'était mis à faire de l'escalade et aurait pu se rompre le cou si Remus et Sirius ne s'étaient pas précipités à sa rescousse. La petite les remercia rapidement et se mit à courir pour rejoindre ses parents et sa sœur. La petite de onze ans se jeta au cou de ses parents et de sa sœur (qui fit une grimace pour dire… mais lui rendit tout de même l'étreinte). La Lily de vingt et un ans laissa faire… elle voulait faire la même chose de toute façon…

xxx

Lorsque Lily arriva à la maison, elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'aucune décoration n'avait encore était mise en place. Elle se tourna vers ses parents, éberluée.

« - Ils ont voulu t'attendre. » lui expliqua Pétunia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Charles et Rose prirent un air coupable devant leur fille aînée mais Pétunia esquissa un clin d'œil en coin à Lily qui se mit à pouffer.

« - Il va falloir s'y mettre vite, alors ! » S'exclama Lily. « Sinon, Madame Carpenter pourrait bien en profiter ! »

« - Sûrement pas ! » fit Rose en retroussant ses manches. « Madame Carpenter ne réussira pas cette année non plus ! »

Chaque année, Rose Evans se surpassait pour que la décoration extérieure et intérieure de sa maison soit phénoménale. Elle aimait qu'on s'arrête devant sa maison pour l'admirer. Cependant, depuis quelques années, Madame Carpenter s'était présentée comme une rivale menaçante et Rose s'était dépêchée d'entrer en compétition avec elle.

Toute la famille se mit alors à l'ouvrage. Le jardin devait se transformer en jardin enchanté, les murs de la maison devaient se couvrir de branchage de houx, de sapin, de nœuds rouges, le sapin devait briller de mille feux… La Lily de vingt et un ans brûlait d'envie de sortir sa baguette magique pour aider ses parents mais la petite de onze ans, bien sérieuse, lui rappela qu'elles étaient des élèves de premier cycle et qu'il leur était interdit d'utiliser de la magie.

Bientôt, la maison des Evans fut métamorphosée. Lily et Pétunia furent envoyée en espionnes ultra secrètes pour vérifier si la maison de Madame Carpenter risquait de leur voler la vedette. Résultat de la mission : les Evans sont les meilleurs ! Les deux sœurs firent la danse de la victoire en pleine rue. La Lily de onze ans s'amusait comme une folle… celle de vingt et un ans se délectait de ce retour en enfance.

Quelques jours avant Noël, la famille Evans arriva à la maison. Il y avait le frère de son père, Eric Evans et femme Mary avec leur quatre enfants : Eustache, Arnold, Bégonia et Anémone. Puis, il y avait la sœur de Rose, Daisy Smith, son mari Jack et ses deux filles Dahlia et Poppy.

La Lily de onze ans se réjouissait de leurs retrouvailles car ils ne se voyaient que deux fois l'an. La Lily de vingt et un ans avait la gorge plutôt serrée : à l'époque qu'elle avait quitté, elle n'avait plus de leurs nouvelles depuis la mort des ses parents. Non qu'elle les avait perdus de vue, mais ils étaient tous, sans exception, portés disparus… elle espérait qu'ils avaient été cachés par les services secrets du ministère de la magie, mais elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer le pire… Mais elle se rendit compte que si elle continuait à repenser à tout ça, elle resterait à se morfondre alors que la vie leur offrait une seconde chance. Sa famille était là, bien vivante. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

L'arrivée de ses cousins, Eustache (11 ans) et Arnold (10 ans) eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la maison. Les deux garçons étaient assez turbulants et facétieux. Lily, bien que sage, les adorait. Leurs deux sœurs, Bégonia (8 ans) et Anémone (6 ans) les suivaient avec méfiance étant donné qu'ils adoraient les « taquiner ». Anémone, qui adorait Lily, lui sauta littéralement dans les bras (Lily en tomba d'ailleurs à la renverse). Bégonia les aida à se relever d'un air désapprobateur mais Eustache et Arnold sautèrent à leur tour sur Lily… ce qui eut pour effet de se retrouver tous au sol les quatre fers en l'air.

« - Et bien, je vois qu'ils sont toujours aussi calmes, ceux-là ! » S'exclama Dalhia (qui avait le même âge que Pétunia) en entrant dans la pièce.

Sa sœur Poppy, se précipita pour les aider mais Eustache et Arnold, depuis le sol, lui attrapèrent une jambe chacun et la petite vint les rejoindre au sol. Lily, écrasée sous tous ses cousins, hésitait entre se fâcher et éclater de rire… elle finit par choisir la seconde option. La Lily de vingt et ans venait de lui souffler qu'il fallait profiter de ces moments.

Noël se passa alors dans les rires, les jeux, la joie et la magie (celle des moldus). Lily se mit à espérer que son futur, celui qu'elle allait réécrire, serait rempli de Noël comme celui-là et que Harry pourrait en profiter…


	7. J'ai de nouveau quinze ans

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling.

**Spoiler:** Les sept tomes de _Harry Potter_

**Notes:** Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^.

xxx

**Chapitre 7 : J'ai de nouveau quinze ans**

Les années passaient finalement assez vite. Il était assez facile de se laisser bercer par le bonheur, l'insouciance et de laisser tranquillement le temps filer. Peu à peu, la Lily de vingt et ans avait regardé la petite Lily grandir, passer de l'enfance à l'adolescence en douceur. Elle avait réussi à garder une relation normale avec sa sœur, tendre, complice mais tout de même un peu conflictuelle : elles étaient tout de même des sœurs, et en grandissant le caractère de Lily s'était affirmé, se heurtant à celui de Pétunia. Cependant, leurs disputes restaient sans gravité et sans importance.

Sa relation avec sa sœur était la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à changer. La relation entre James et Severus n'avait absolument pas évoluée… ou du moins pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Les deux garçons se détestaient cordialement et Lily n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. James, elle le savait, était amoureux d'elle, mais rien dans le comportement de Severus ne prouvait qu'il puisse l'être aussi. Et elle ne pouvait y croire : il était son meilleur ami, son frère, c'était inimaginable… Elle avait ensuite pensé que Severus avait peut-être peur de perdre sa meilleure amie. Mais cette nouvelle explication n'avait aucun sens : toujours elle lui restait loyale, ils ne se quittaient jamais. C'était plutôt Severus, à sa plus grande inquiétude, qui commençait à s'éloigner. Malgré tous les efforts de la jeune fille, Severus fréquentait de plus en plus les serpentards de son âge, en particulier Mulciber.

Lily avait vraiment peur de voir l'histoire se répéter.

Il y avait aussi le cas Peter qui la laissait perplexe. Durant toutes ces années elle l'avait observé, étudié, essayait de parler avec lui… et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le cerner, à le comprendre. Comment le rendre plus courageux ? Comment lui faire révéler la vraie part de sa personnalité ? A présent le garçon allait avoir quinze ans. Lily savait que le quatuor que formaient James, Sirius, Remus et lui était devenu depuis longtemps la célèbre bande des Maraudeurs. Elle se doutait aussi qu'ils devaient être tous des animagi à l'heure qu'il est pour tenir compagnie à Remus les nuits de pleine lune.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle fut réveillée en sursaut par des petits coups contre la porte de sa chambre. La jeune fille se leva de son lit sur lequel elle était assise en tailleur et vint ouvrir à sa sœur. Celle-ci avait bien grandi, elle aussi. Elle allait bientôt finir sa scolarité au lycée et commencerait ses études à la fin de l'année suivante. Au début des vacances, elle leur avait présenté son petit-copain, Vernon. Bien entendu, la Lily de vingt et un ans le connaissait déjà mais elle avait eu l'impression de rencontrer un autre jeune homme… Beaucoup plus courtois, affable. Pétunia, cette fois-ci, n'avait pas dû le remonter contre elle.

« - Il est l'heure de partir, Lily. » lui dit-elle en regardant sa montre. « Tu es prête ? »

Lily acquiesça. Son père avait déjà descendu ses valises, elle était habillée, légèrement maquillée, et prête pour entamer sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Pourvu qu'elle se déroule mieux que la dernière fois ! Lily sentit son estomac se crisper. C'est cette année-là qu'elle avait perdu l'amitié de Severus et qu'ils avaient pris chacun des chemins opposés… trop opposés.

Elle entendit la Lily de quinze ans soupirer. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours tendance à l'inquiéter alors que celle-ci se faisait toujours une joie de retourner à Poudlard !

La Lily de vingt-et-un ans décida alors de se faire discrète et laissa à la jeune fille de quinze ans la joie de retrouver ses amis. Elle se précipita alors en bas des escaliers pour aider son père à charger les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture.

Arrivée à la gare, elle courait presque vers le quai 9 ¾. Charles et Rose durent lui demander de ralentir pour pouvoir la suivre.

« - Mais elle a un amoureux ou quoi ? » s'exclama Pétunia, mi irritée, mi amusée.

Lily fit la sourde oreille et même en aillant ralenti l'allure, continua à hâter le pas… jusqu'au moment où elle rencontra un groupe de sorciers. Les Evans les reconnurent pour les avoir rencontrés la première fois que Lily avait pris le Poudlard Express et les avoir croisés de nouveau depuis. Ils saluèrent donc les Potter poliment qui le leur rendirent. James, lui, adressa un grand sourire à Lily qui se contenta de le saluer brièvement avant de feindre l'indifférence et de faire taire silencieusement la Lily de vingt-et-un ans qui s'était mise à rire.

La jeune fille de quinze ans s'était rendue compte depuis quelques temps qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au charme du jeune homme, mais elle aurait préféré s'arracher tous les ongles de la main plutôt que de l'avouer. James était encore trop arrogant et trop prétentieux pour mériter une réponse positive à ses perpétuelles avances. La Lily de vingt-et-un ans, qui pensait toujours, le cœur serré, au mari qu'elle avait quitté dans le présent (ou plutôt le futur), ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver le comportement de sa cadette. Il fallait tout d'abord que James arrête d'agir ainsi et surtout (surtout !) d'embêter Severus.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses parents échanger un regard amusé. Comment faisaient-ils pour tout deviner ? Elle se demanda un instant si, plus tard, elle sera aussi capable de deviner les pensées de son fils d'un simple coup d'œil, de traduire aussi aisément tous ses gestes, attitudes, mimiques… La maman en elle avait hâte de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais pour cela, il fallait que deux jeunes gens de quinze ans se rencontrent et apprennent à se connaître.

Les adieux furent rapides. Lily se dépêcha de monter dans le train qui n'allait pas tarder à partir. En chemin, elle croisa ses amies de Gryffondor : Alice, Severina, Mary et Melissa qui l'invitèrent à se joindre à elles mais Lily déclina gentiment. Severus l'attendait dans leur compartiment habituel. Elle se hâta pour le rejoindre. Elle ne l'avait quasiment pas vu pendant les vacances : elle était partie deux mois avec sa famille en France.

Lorsqu'elle le trouva, il était plongé dans un livre. Lily en profita pour l'observer un instant. Il avait toujours cet air morne, pâle et triste, il était rare qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. La Lily de vingt-et-un ans aurait aimé trouver la solution pour rendre ce visage heureux, épanoui. La Lily de quinze ans ne pouvait que l'approuver, mais elle ne connaissait pas la solution non plus.

« - Severus ? » fit-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle. Il resta un moment bouche bée à la fixer. Lily se demanda alors s'il l'avait reconnue. C'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup grandi durant cet été, son corps s'était aussi beaucoup développé et elle avait dû changer de garde robe. De plus, le soleil de la Provence avait hâlé son teint, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

« - Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Severus secoua la tête, rosissant.

« - Heu si si ! Comment vas-tu ? C'était bien la France ? »

Lily acquiesça et se mit à raconter de long en large ses aventures en Provence. Severus l'écoutait en silence en hochant la tête. Lily préféra ne pas lui poser des questions sur ses vacances à lui. Elle savait que, de toute façon, il répondrait brièvement et se refermerait.

"- Ah ! Au fait... Regarde un peu ce que j'ai reçu !" S'exclama d'un coup Lily.

Et elle montra fièrement son badge de préfète. Severus lui sourit et la félicita. Lily s'inquiéta de ne pas voir le même badge sur lui mais le Serpentard lui déclara qu'il préférait que cela en soit ainsi.

Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur compartiment. Sans attendre leur réponse, la personne entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Severus étouffa un grognement irrité.

« - Bonjour bonjour, Evans ! Je crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés tout à l'heure, non ? » demanda James Potter en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle n'avait pas non plus réussi à changer ça. James, à quinze ans, était vraiment un idiot ! Sirius, Remus et Peter entrèrent à leur tour et commencèrent, tranquillement, à installer leurs affaires.

« - Heu… Je vous dérange ? » questionna Severus, un sourcil haussé.

« - Ah oui ! » Fit James qui hissait sa valise sur le porte-bagage. « On peut s'installer ici ? Il n'y a pas de place ailleurs… »

Et avant que Severus n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire « non », James se laissa tomber sur la banquette en s'exclamant :

« - Oh ! Merci ! C'est si gentil d'accepter ! »

Severus lança un regard suppliant à Lily qui prit le parti de l'ignorer. Après tout, c'étaient leurs affaires, qu'ils se débrouillent ! Severus se laissa alors tomber sur le dossier de la banquette, les bras croisés, en pinçant les lèvres, très énervé. Lily (autant celle de quinze ans que celle de vingt-et-un ans) était toujours autant surprise par l'immaturité des deux garçons.

James passa le trajet à essayer de se rapprocher (autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement) de Lily et Severus à essayer de l'éloigner par des remarques acerbes voire un soupçon de menace. Lily, désespérée, finit par laisser tomber et se mit à converser avec les trois autres maraudeurs (surtout lorsque Remus lui annonça qu'il était l'autre préfet des Gryffondor) et ils entamèrent une bataille explosive (sans même que James et Severus ne s'en soient aperçus).

xxx

Lors de la cérémonie de Répartition, Lily regarda la table des Vert et Argent avec inquiétude. Mulciber avait visiblement mis le grappin sur Severus, à peine assis à table. Rosier, Wilkes et d'autres Serpentards pas très nets s'étaient joints à eux. Ils semblaient faire bande à part et se parlaient à voix basse, comme s'ils complotaient.

« - Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance… »

Lily sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que James s'était glissé à côté d'elle et fixait aussi la table des Serpentards avec une mine sombre.

« - J'ai déjà écouté leurs conversations sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent » continua James. Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser comment il les avait espionnés, Lily n'ignorait rien de sa cape d'invisibilité. « Ils parlaient de magie noire, Lily, de magie _noire_ ! Et ils parlaient de _Lui_ aussi, de ce sorcier que l'on appelle _Celui dont on ne doit prononcer le nom_. J'ai pu assister à un certain nombre de discussion entre mes parents pour t'affirmer que ce mage provoque l'inquiétude dans notre monde. A mon avis, tu ne devrais plus fréquenter Rogue. »

La Lily de quinze ans sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et dut se retenir d'attraper sa baguette pour lancer un sort à James. La Lily de vingt-et-un ans déglutit. Elle savait que dans le fond James avait raison… mais elle ne désespérait pas de changer le cours des choses.

« - Severus est mon ami depuis très longtemps. Je le connais par cœur ! Jamais… » Mais Lily ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Elle savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, même la Lily de quinze ans le reconnaissait. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

James déglutit, horrifié.

« - Désolée, Evans, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mais… »

« - Laisse-moi. » Grogna la Lily de quinze ans.

« - J'ai encore espoir de le faire changer d'avis. » Murmura la Lily de vingt-et-un ans.

Et James, troublé par ce changement de ton et d'attitude, préféra s'éloigner.

« - Lily… » fit Severina en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle semblait gênée et pesait ses mots. « J'ai entendu ce que t'as dit Potter et… ça me gêne de te dire ça mais je pense qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. »

« - Comment ça ? » S'exclama la Lily de quinze ans d'un ton vif, vexée que ses amies osent la trahir !

Severina se mordit les lèvres et Melissa vint à sa rescousse.

« - Ne le prend pas comme ça, Lily. On ne cherche pas à te blesser, au contraire ! On veut juste t'avertir… En effet, Severus Rogue et toi êtes amis depuis longtemps. Mais il me semble être en train de changer et j'ai peur que tu finisses par en souffrir. »

« - De plus, intervint Mary, il traîne avec Mulciber. _Mulciber_, Lily ! Si tu savais de quoi il m'a menacée dans le train… » Et la jeune fille en frissonna à cette pensée.

Lily baissa les yeux, quel que soit son âge, elle se sentait impuissante. Elle sentit Alice poser sa main sur son épaule.

« - Je suis désolée Lily. Murmura-t-elle avec compassion. Mais fais attention à toi… »

xxx

cf: _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort. Chapitre 33, "le récit du Prince" _

"- Je pensais que nous étions amis? déclara Rogue. Et même les meilleurs amis, non?"

Lily était furieuse et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Elle avait déjà traversé la cour du château en ayant cette dispute avec Severus dans son autre vie. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à éviter tout cela? Rogue était-il vraiment une cause perdue? Ses amies, James... tout le monde devait avoir raison à son sujet finalement.

"- C'est _vrai_, Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald, l'autre jour?"

L'histoire ne cessait de se répéter. Mulciber, depuis des années, ne cessait de harceler Mary Macdonald. En effet, la jeune fille faisait partie d'une famille de sang pur très ancienne et le Serpentard (sûrement poussé par ses parents) avait décidé de s'unir à elle pour allier les familles Macdonald et Mulciber. Mais la jeune rouge et or lui résistait et le repoussait de toutes ses forces. Le Serpentard avait fini par devenir hargneux et avait décidé d'utiliser la force et la persuasion. Depuis, ce n'étaient plus que menaces et agressions. La dernière confrontation avait failli envoyer Mary à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours mais Frank Longdubat, alerté par Alice, était intervenu juste à temps.

Lily s'était approchée d'un pilier et s'y adossa, observant le visage mince et cireux de son ami.

"- Ce n'était rien, assura Rogue. Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus..."

_Rien de plus_?! Lily, même si elle avait déjà vécu cette scène, en resta bouche bée.

"- C'était de la magie noire. S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton offusqué. Si tu trouves ça drôle..."

"- Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains? répliqua Rogue."

Le visage de Severus s'était coloré, comme s'il était incapable de contenir sa rancœur. Mais qu'avait-il contre James? Pourquoi toujours revenir à lui? Ce n'était pas le sujet ! La Lily de vingt et un ans essayait de comprendre. Celle de quinze ans perdit patience et prit la parole.

"- Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans? s'étonna-t-elle."

"- Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça?"

Lily savait évidemment ce qu'il en était pour Remus (et forcément, partageant la même tête que la Lily de quinze ans, celle-ci savait aussi). Elle prit cependant le parti de défendre le jeune homme en feignant l'ignorance.

"- Il est malade. C'est ce qu'on dit..."

"- Tous les mois à la pleine lune?"

'_Bon, oui ! Remus est un loup garou et alors? Ou est le problème? Il reste néanmoins un jeune homme charmant le reste du temps et c'est peut-être le plus sympathique de la bande ! Je te signale qu'il est le premier et le seul des Maraudeurs à prendre ta défense pour calmer James et Sirius !_' S'énerva intérieurement la Lily de vingt-et-un ans.

'_Heu... Je dois vraiment lui répondre ça?_' demanda la Lily de quinze ans.

'_Non, bien sûr que non..._' grommela l'aînée.

"- Je connais ta théorie, reprit Lily à voix haute, d'un ton glacial. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit?"

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, James et lui, à s'acharner l'un sur l'autre? Une part d'elle même continuait à lui souffler la même réponse mais Lily (qu'elle soit adolescente ou jeune adulte) refusait de l'écouter.

"- J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire."

Rogue la regardait avec intensité et Lily se sentit rougir. Avait-il senti que, malgré tout ce qu'elle prétendait affirmer, elle avait succombé depuis longtemps au charme de James Potter? '_Hé ! Mais c'est faux_ !' Râla la Lily adolescente. '_Tu es moi et je me connais très bien_' lui répondit vertement la Lily adulte... et la plus jeune rougit de plus belle. Oui, d'accord, les maraudeurs n'étaient pas merveilleux. Peter était un trouillard (et un futur traitre de surcroît). Sirius, malgré ce qu'il affirmait, avait quand même hérité de l'orgueil et des préjugés de sa famille (elle détestait l'entendre parler des elfes de maison). Remus était adorable, gentil... mais désespérément lâche. Pourquoi ne s'affirmait-il pas face à James et Sirius? C'est vrai ! Il n'était pas d'accord avec la moitié des choses qu'ils faisaient ! Et James... il était incorrigible, arrogant, sûr de lui, bref, insupportable ! Mais Merlin... qu'est-ce qu'elle les aimait ! Ils étaient sa famille, sa bouée de secours. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans eux.

Et Severus, lui, était-il merveilleux? Il était son meilleur ami, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir son monde. Quand elle repensait au petit garçon qui avait surgi de derrière son buisson, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de tendresse. Mais là, devant elle, elle croyait voir un étranger. Un jeune homme qui, dans quelques mois, la traiterait sûrement de Sang de Bourbe, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Mais elle aimerait tellement changer les choses...

"- Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas la magie noire."

Puis, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé quelques nuits auparavant, elle baissa la voix.

"- Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule cogneur, et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas..."

Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs James d'avoir fait exprès de se faire entendre par elle lorsqu'il en avait reparlé à ses amis un soir, dans la salle commune. Peut-être pour lui plaire, ou pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait changer... Sirius lui avait alors mis un sévère coup de pied dans le tibia et James avait vite baissé la voix. Puis le jeune Potter avait essayé de faire rire ses amis, sans succès... Un froid régnait entre Remus et Sirius. Pour avoir entendu l'histoire des années après, Lily savait que c'était la faute de Sirius: cet idiot, pour faire une "farce" à Rogue, lui avait dit comment accéder au passage sous le saule cogneur. Si James ne s'était pas interposé, Severus se serait fait déchiqueter par un loup garou enragé. Le mal était fait: le Serpentard avait découvert le secret et Remus en avait voulu à Sirius. James avait dû faire preuve d'une grande patience (ce que n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner Lily à l'époque) pour réconcilier ses deux amis.

Face à elle, les traits de Rogue se déformèrent et il bredouilla:

" Sauvé? Sauvé? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis ! Tu ne vas pas... Je ne te permettrai pas..."

Mais pourquoi toute cette haine? Et pourquoi prenait-il soudainement ce ton avec elle?

"- Me _permettre_? Me _permettre_?"

Lily était folle de rage. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait la menace de l'insulte qui avait mis fin à leur amitié planer au-dessus de sa tête. Severus dut s'en apercevoir car il se calma aussitôt.

"- Je ne voulais pas dire... Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te... Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter !"

Les mots semblaient lui avoir été arrachés de la bouche contre son gré. '_Heu oui, avec les 150 "Sors avec moi Evans"_ _que j'entends depuis le début de l'année, je me doutais bien que je lui plaisais !_' soupira la Lily de quinze ans en levant les yeux au ciel. L'adulte, elle, observait Severus continuer son monologue incohérent en essayant de décrypter la raison de son amertume et de son aversion envers James. En quoi ça le gênait que James s'intéresse à elle? Il avait peur qu'elle soit aussi amoureuse de James? Et alors, où était le problème? '_A ton avis?_' souffla, excédée, une troisième voix dans sa tête.

"- Et il n'est pas... Tout le monde pense... Le grand héros du Quidditch..."

Enervée par son attitude, l'adolescente le fit taire.

"- Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux."

Tandis que la Lily de quinze ans continuait ses critiques à l'égard de Mulciber et d'Avery, celle de vingt-et-un ans continua à observer Severus. Dès l'instant où elle avait insulté James, le Serpentard avait soupiré de soulagement et s'était détendu. Lorsqu'ils marchèrent à nouveau côte à côte, son pas paraissait plus léger. Ce qui lui soufflait la voix, le fait que Severus pouvait être jaloux de James car il était tout simplement amoureux d'elle, semblait malheureusement se confirmer de plus en plus. Cela effrayait Lily car, si c'était vraiment le cas, elle ne pouvait décidément rien faire... elle perdrait définitivement son ami et n'arriverait pas à le sauver.

xxx

Lily releva la tête et fut étonnée de voire la salle commune des Gryffondor quasiment vide. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue que ses amies ainsi que la plupart des élèves de sa maison étaient partis se coucher. Elle reposa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire (ou tout du moins faisait semblant de livre) et se redressa sur son fauteuil. Dans la cheminée à côté d'elle, le feu était presque éteint.

Quelques étudiants étaient encore en train de travailler. Lily fut surprise que parmi eux, il y avait Peter, seul à une table. Saisissant cette occasion, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il était en train de faire son travail de Métamorphose.

"- Oh ! Bredouilla le Gryffondor lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence. Ne regarde pas ce que j'écris, c'est une horreur ! J'attends que James et Sirius reviennent pour m'aider à le corriger..."

Lily fronça les sourcils. '_Mais où Potter et Black sont-ils en train de traîner?_' Râla la Gryffondor de quinze ans. Celle de vingt-et-un ans leva les yeux au ciel. '_Qu'importe où sont James et Sirius, là n'est pas le problème ! As-tu entendu ce que vient de dire Peter? Il n'a aucune estime pour lui-même et se repose entièrement sur les autres !_'

"- Montre moi ton devoir, Peter, je te dirai si c'est vraiment une 'horreur'." fit-elle en tendant la main.

Peter pâlit puis rougit. Il hésita un instant puis tendit son parchemin à Lily. Après tout, elle était l'une des élèves les plus intelligentes de Gryffondor, même si ce n'est pas dans le domaine de la métamorphose qu'elle excellait...

Lily parcourut rapidement le texte qu'avait commencé à rédiger Peter. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait...

"- As-tu écrit seul le début de ce devoir?" demanda-t-elle.

Peter acquiesça en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Lily lui rendit son parchemin.

"- Alors ce n'est absolument pas une horreur, Peter. Ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre Potter et Black pour qu'ils te le corrigent, c'est très bien ce que tu as fait et tu devrais le finir..."

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres et il redressa les épaules.

"- Bon, dans ce cas je vais me dépêcher de le terminer alors." Fit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Et il se remit au travail.

Lily, satisfaite de lui avoir donné un peu confiance en lui, le laissa seul et monta dans son dortoir. Elle était tout de même en colère contre James et Sirius qui entretenaient cette relation de dominant dominé avec Peter. Elle avait même parfois l'impression que James prenait du plaisir à se faire aduler par celui qu'il surnommait Queudver. Il ne fallait pas seulement changer Peter, c'était le quatuor en entier qu'il fallait changer !

xxx

L'automne laissait petit à petit place à l'hiver. Un matin, en se levant, les élèves découvrirent le parc de Poudlard recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Noël approchait à grands pas...

"- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Lily." Répondit Severus pour la énième fois.

Lily soupira. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner. C'était sa dernière chance, l'ultime espoir de remettre son ami dans le droit chemin. S'il passait à nouveau Noël avec Avery et Mulciber, il allait continuer à sombrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le récupérer. Puis elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il comptait vraiment pour elle, qu'elle voulait qu'il reste son meilleur ami, son frère... et elle souhaitait tellement qu'il connaisse un vrai Noël !

"- Sev'! J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à mes parents pour leur demander s'ils acceptaient de te recevoir et ils ont dit 'oui' sans hésiter ! Viens à la maison pour Noël, ce sera mieux que de rester seul ici... il n'y a quasiment aucun élève qui reste ici pendant les fêtes. Et par pitié ! Ne me dis pas qu'Avery et Mulciber restent, sinon j'explose !"

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Je te l'ai déjà dit Lily, Noël se fête en famille !"

"- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que tu faisais partie de la famille Severus !"

Le Serpentard croisa le regard de Lily. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il se noya un instant dans ses yeux vert émeraude... et n'eut pas le courage de dire non une nouvelle fois.

xxx

Le Poudlard Express filait à travers la campagne anglaise. Dans le compartiment où s'était installée Lily, l'ambiance était étrange. C'était comme si les rôles avaient été inversés. Severus affichait une mine réjouie (ce qui consistait en un léger sourire et des joues légèrement colorées). En face de lui, James, au contraire, était renfrogné et gardait obstinément le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, refusant de croiser celui de Lily. Celle-ci se mordait les lèvres, elle savait précisément pourquoi James avait cette attitude: il venait d'apprendre que Severus allait passer les fêtes de Noël avec la jolie rousse et peut-être pas de la meilleure des manières.

Comme à son habitude, James, suivi de ses amis, s'était incrusté dans le compartiment qu'occupaient Lily et Severus. La jeune Gryffondor n'avait émis aucune objection, ce qui avait eu l'air de vexer le Serpentard. De ce fait, lorsque James avait adressé un rictus vainqueur à l'adresse de Rogue, celui-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer:

"- Ah, au fait, vous saviez que j'allais passer les fêtes chez Lily? Génial, non?"

La réaction de James avait été très vive.

"- Comment ça? Je suppose que tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités Servilus !" avait-il sifflé.

Lily, offusquée s'était exclamée:

"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas inviter mon meilleur ami chez moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Potter?"

James avait pâli.

"- Ce...ce n'est pas possible... Evans... tu as vraiment...?" avait-il bredouillé.

"- Quoi? On dirait que j'ai commis un meurtre ! J'ai juste invité mon ami d'enfance chez moi ! Où est le mal?"

James lui avait alors lancé un regard qui l'avait légèrement chamboulé. Il semblait profondément blessé, peiné. Severus, de son côté, avait relevé fièrement la tête et l'avait toisé. Depuis lors, James s'était plongé dans son mutisme et Rogue dans sa satisfaction. Lily ne savait plus où se mettre et cherchait muettement de l'aide auprès du reste des Maraudeurs.

Malheureusement, ceux-ci n'en menaient pas bien large non plus. Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre Lily ou simplement raisonner James. Après tout, elle avait qualifié Severus de "meilleur ami" et "d'ami d'enfance"... James aurait fait la même chose pour lui ! Et il n'allait quand même pas croire qu'Evans allait... avec Rogue... Pouah ! Rien que cette idée le dégoûtait, c'était impossible ! Evans devait juste avoir pitié du Serpentard (et elle se faisait bien mener en bateau par lui, en passant !). Remus, lui, n'osait rien dire. Il avait trop peur que James réagisse violemment et rejette son amitié. Peter, lui, trouvait plus prudent de rester en retrait, comme d'habitude... et pour être franc, il ne savait pas trop bien quoi penser de cette histoire.

C'est donc avec soulagement que la plupart des occupants du compartiment (hormis Severus qui savourait cette petite victoire) virent la gare de King's Cross se rapprocher.

La famille Evans au grand complet les attendait sur le quai de la gare. Lily se jeta au cou de ses parents et de sa sœur et fit signe à Severus, intimidé (même s'il était déjà venu chez les Evans), de venir les rejoindre. Celui-ci s'avança vers eux et les salua poliment. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait être soulagé que sa bande de Serpentards soient restée à Poudlard et ne l'ait pas vu en compagnie de moldus. Elle vit James passer devant eux en lui lançant un regard amer. Son cœur se serra légèrement.

"_Patiente un peu James, un jour tu fêteras Noël avec ton fils et moi... nous formerons une famille, je t'en fais la promesse._"

Pétunia accueillit Severus avec un peu de méfiance tandis que ce dernier restait sur ses gardes vis à vis d'elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés tous les deux...Cependant, sa sœur semblait faire des efforts. Elle salua Severus le plus civilement possible et lui dit (peut-être maladroitement) que les habits de sorciers lui allaient mieux que ceux des moldus. Le serpentard hésita entre prendre cette remarque pour une insulte ou un compliment et sembla opter pour le second choix car il esquissa un léger sourire.

xxx

Lily ne se tenait plus de joie. Elle sautillait presque dans sa chambre. Severus, assis gauchement sur son lit, l'observait, n'osant à peine bouger.

"- Mes cousins vont bientôt arriver ! Dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu vas voir, ils sont a-do-ra-bles !"

Severus acquiesça, un peu mal à l'aise. La Lily de vingt-et-un ans se dit qu'il ne savait sans doute pas vraiment quelle attitude avoir vis à vis de ces moldus... Le seul qu'il connaissait étant son père qui le battait sans vergogne sous prétexte qu'il était sorcier.

"- Oh ! J'allais oublier !" Continua la Lily de quinze ans qui, toute à son excitation, ne s'était même pas rendue compte des réflexions de celle de vingt-et-un ans. "Mes cousins ignorent que je suis une sorcière, donc, si on pouvait éviter de faire toute allusion à la magie..."

Severus acquiesça à nouveau. Il jeta un regard à ses minables vêtements moldus qu'il avait à nouveau revêtu et soupira. Lily l'adolescente s'en rendit compte et se mordit les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ça...

A ce moment-là, Pétunia passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"- Je peux entrer?"

"- Ben oui !" Répondit Lily.

La jeune femme entra avec des vêtements de garçon et s'approcha de Severus.

"- Dis-moi, Rogue, mon fiancé m'a passé des vêtements qui ne lui vont plus. Ca t'intéresse?"

Le serpentard haussa un sourcil et observa les vêtements que Pétunia avait posés sur le lit, sans un mot.

"- Ben va les essayer, idiot !" lui dit Lily en riant.

Le jeune homme hésita puis attrapa quelques habits avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

"- Au fait, Tunie" fit Lily une fois que Severus fut sorti de la pièce. "Tu as oublié d'enlever l'étiquette sur ce pull..."

Pétunia rougit et se dépêcha d'enlever l'étiquette du vêtement.

"- Des vêtements de Vernon, bien sûr !" Pouffa Lily.

Petunia lui fit les gros yeux puis elle mit son doigt devant la bouche. Lily lui sourit et sa sœur lui adressa un clin d'œil.

xxx

Les cousins de Lily allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Severus avait enfilé les vêtements donnés par Pétunia et avait meilleure allure. Seuls ses cheveux restaient gras mais la jeune fille rousse n'avait jamais rien osé lui dire à ce sujet. De plus, le jeune homme paraissait nerveux. Lily le soupçonnait de vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer ses cousins.

« - Tu vas voir, lui dit Lily pour le rassurer, ils sont adorables ! Avec eux, on ne s'ennuie pas, fais-moi confiance. Ca déménage à Noël chez les Evans ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un vacarme d'enfer résonna dans le salon. Severus avait l'air encore moins rassuré qu'auparavant. Les deux adolescents entendirent un grondement dans les escaliers et les deux cousins de Lily, Eustache, 15 ans et Arnold, 14 ans déboulèrent dans sa chambre.

« - Heu… et frapper à la porte avant d'entrée, vous ne connaissez plus ? » demanda Lily mi excédée mi amusée.

Les deux garçons se figèrent en voyant Severus qui s'était levé du lit et se tenait un peu en retrait, de plus en mal à l'aise.

« - Oh, fit Eustache dont le sourire en coin était inquiétant. On vous dérangeait peut-être ? »

Lily lui lança un regard furibond et Eustache se prit un oreiller en pleine tête sous le rire goguenard d'Arnold.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Bégonia, leur jeune sœur de 12 ans, avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et les interrogeait du regard. Elle fut poussée par sa cadette, Anémone, 10 ans, qui entra dans la chambre pour se précipiter dans les bras de Lily.

« - Tiens, tu as grandi toi ! » s'exclama Lily en rendant l'étreinte à la plus jeune des cousines Evans.

« - Non, pas du tout. » Fit Arnold en secouant la tête. « C'est toujours un bébé ! »

« - Mais non ! S'offusqua Anémone. J'ai dix ans maintenant ! Je vous signale que dans un an, j'entre au collège ! »

Lily profita de cette chamaillerie pour se tourner vers Severus.

« - Viens, dit-elle, je vais te présenter. »

Les joues légèrement colorées, Severus s'approcha de Lily qui lui prit le bras.

« - Je vous ai déjà parlé de Severus, non ? Mon meilleur ami ! On se connaît depuis… »

« - Ah ouiii ! C'est le petit de Spinner's end qui terrifiait Pétunia, non ? » fit Arnold en le pointant du doigt.

« - Et il se cachait derrière des buissons pour vous espionner ! » ajouta Eustache.

Tour à tour, le visage de Severus pâlissait puis rosissait à nouveau. Bégonia, qui était entrée aussi dans la chambre, intervint.

« - Si je ne me trompe pas, tu vas dans le collège de Lily, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus en attente d'une réponse.

« - Heuuuu… bredouilla-t-il, oui. »

« - Alors bienvenue parmi nous. » Sourit Bégonia en lui tendant la main.

Hésitant, Severus la lui serra. Il resta sous le choc lorsqu'Anémone lui planta un bisou sur chaque joue et les deux cousins de Lily lui donnèrent chacun une tape sur une épaule. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits : quelqu'un frappe à la porte. C'étaient Poppy, 15 ans et sa sœur Dahlia qui avaient l'âge de Pétunia.

« - Ah ! Vous voyez ! S'exclama Lily en se tournant vers ses deux cousins. Elles frappent à la porte, _elles _! »

Poppy et Dahlia saluèrent à leur tour Severus puis annoncèrent que Rose Evans leur proposait de prendre un thé…

« - Avec des biscuits ? » demandèrent Arnold et Eustache en chœur.

« - Ben… oui… »

Mais Dahlia eut à peine le temps de répondre : les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient déjà précipités en bas de l'escalier.

« - Toujours des estomacs sur pattes ! » Soupira Poppy.

Le reste des cousines leur emboîtèrent le pas, suivis de Lily et Severus.

« - Bon, tu vois, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. » murmura la jeune fille à son ami.

« - Tu crois ? »

Lily acquiesça avec un sourire et ils rejoignirent le reste de la bande.

xxx

Le jour suivant, fut consacré à la décoration extérieure et intérieure de la maison. Il n'était pas question que Madame Carpenter ait une plus belle maison qu'eux ! Tout le monde fut donc mis à contribution.

Lily et Severus eurent comme première mission celle de décorer le sapin.

« - Heu… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Lily ? » demanda le jeune homme lorsque la jeune fille lui tendit une guirlande.

« - Tu n'as jamais décoré de sapin ? » s'étonna la rousse.

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on fêtait Noël à la maison… »

Lily se mordit les lèvres, gênée d'avoir fait une gaffe.

« - Viens, je vais t'apprendre. » fit-elle en lui reprenant la guirlande des mains.

Severus apprit vite et Lily fut heureuse de voir qu'il prenait de plus en plus plaisir à décorer la maison. Elle éprouva même une grande joie lorsque, le soir venu, le visage cireux de son ami s'illumina lorsque Charles Evans brancha les guirlandes électriques.

« - C'est magnifique ! » murmura-t-il.

« - Oui, fit Lily, les moldus font leur magie à leur manière… »

Elle fixa Severus qui baissa la tête et concéda :

« - Je dois bien avouer que oui. »

Et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire radieux de la jeune fille.

xxx

Le réveillon de Noël se passa comme dans un rêve. Severus n'en revint pas lorsqu'il découvrit quelques cadeaux adressés à lui sous le sapin.

« - Mais ce… ce n'était pas la peine. » avait-il bégayé en constatant qu'ils venaient de Lily mais aussi de ses parents et même de Petunia !

« - C'est Noël, voyons ! » avait répondu le couple Evans en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, de plus en plus rouge, Severus s'était répandu en remerciements en ouvrant les cadeaux.

Le repas qui suivit se passa très agréablement. Les pitreries d'Eustache et d'Arnold finirent par dérider Severus qui finit même par rire franchement avec eux. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et elle se félicita une nouvelle fois de lui avoir fait découvrir ce qu'était un vrai Noël. Il y eut cependant une petite ombre au tableau. Lily en voulu à Eustache d'avoir abordé le sujet.

« - Et sinon, dites-moi chère Lily… qu'en est-il de James Potter ? »

Le sourire de Severus se crispa aussitôt et elle le vit blêmir à nouveau. La Lily de vingt-et-un ans soupira, déçue de voir son ami se refermer sur lui-même tandis que la Lily de quinze ans rougissait comme une tomate. Arnold, qui ne s'était aperçu de rien, se tourna vers Severus.

« - Ah oui, au fait ! fit-il en s'adressant au Serpentard. Est-ce que tu sais si un certain James Potter importune encore notre chère cousine. »

Severus croisa le regard de Lily qui, pour essayer de le détendre à nouveau, leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Oui, il continue de l'importuner. » Répondit Severus d'une voix blanche.

Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là, ils auraient pu changer de sujet mais Eustache voulut continuer à taquiner sa cousine.

« - Et toi Lily, tu ne cèdes toujours pas ? »

Lily vit Severus la fixer intensément. Elle chuchota à la Lily de quinze ans d'arrêter de rougir ainsi mais cette dernière lui répondit que c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« - Ben oui, c'est vrai que tu nous parles souvent de lui. » Ajouta innocemment Bégonia.

La jeune fille rousse prit une profonde inspiration. La Lily de vingt-et-un ans lui conseilla quelques exercices de sophrologie qu'elle avait appris pour préparer l'accouchement de Harry mais l'adolescente lui répondit qu'elle ne se voyait pas vraiment se mettre à faire le chien à table, devant toute la famille.

« - James Potter est un infâme garçon. Il est arrogant, orgueilleux, il se moque des plus faibles que lui et il est insupportable. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui cèderai quoi que ce soit ! »

Les cousins se mirent à rire, taquins, tandis que les muscles de Severus se détendaient à nouveau. Cependant, la Lily de vingt-et-un ans constata qu'il resta en retrait tout le reste de la soirée et elle ne put que le déplorer.


End file.
